Pokemon: The Revenge of Ash (My Adaptation)
by Crusherboy93
Summary: When his closest friends turn their backs on him, telling him he can't achieve his dream he disappears to train with only his family he can trust knowing his location. 4 years later the Tournament of Legends comes up and the traitors get a HUGE surprise. Follow Ash and his new friends as they all try to destroy to traitors in the Tournament of Legends. I have permission to do this.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this story, I got permission from the original writer The Electric Dragon Rider to write this Story, I hope you guys like this story.**

 **-X- Time Skip**

 **"Pokémon Attack"**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathy"_

 **I do not own the Three OCs Dean, Chloe, and Zep, those belong to** **The Electric Dragon Rider, however, the OC John does belong me. I'm going to let you guys pick John's team, suggest six Pokemon for John to use in a review and I will pick the one I think John would be good with.**

* * *

A man with untamed raven black hair that hung to his shoulders stood on a cliff watching the sunrise. His eyes were a soft light blue, he wore a short-sleeved black shirt that showed off his muscled arms, dark blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers.

"Hey bud," he said as the bushes behind him shook then revealed a small yellow mouse which climbed his way up the man's shoulder. The mouse said through telepathy, " _You're thinking about that day again_ , _weren't you?_ "

"Well I wasn't until you brought it up Pikachu," the man said looking at the mouse on his shoulder. The mouse chuckled and scratched the back of his head, " _Sorry Ash_." Ash scratches Pikachu under his chin and stares back out to the sunrise. As he watches the colors fade across the sky as he thinks back to that day, the day he got betrayed.

* * *

A 16-year old boy with wild raven black hair was walking down the path to his home town with his best friend upon his shoulder. "Well, we're finally home Pikachu," Ash says looking at his partner with a mix of defeat, sadness, and excitement in his eyes. " _I can't wait to see everyone_ ," Pikachu says excitedly at the thought of seeing all his friends again, both Pokémon and human. Ash chuckles at his friend, all the sadness and defeat leaving his eyes.

"Hey buddy," Ash looks at his Pokémon with a grin, "I'll race ya."

" _Try to keep up slowpoke!_ " Pikachu yells as he jumps from Ash's shoulder and races towards the professors.

"Hey," Ash yells out while laughing, "get back here cheater!"

 **-X- Arriving at the Professors Lab**

Ash runs up the steps of the porch to the lab panting trying to catch his breath

" _What took you so long?_ " the yellow mouse asks mockingly curiously. Ash stands up and sends a playful glare at Pikachu, "Let's go say hi."

Pikachu nods and leaps onto Ash's shoulder, together they walk into the lab, "Hello? Professor are you here?" Ash calls out, hoping that Oak would be here.

"Ash my boy," Professor Oak walks around a corner and gives the trainer a hug, "How are you doing?" Ash then said, "I'm doing great professor, just wanted to stop by and say hi to you and my Pokémon before I go see mom." Professor Oak then said as they walked to the door to the field, "Well, let me tell you, they've been very anxious since they found out you were coming home." Ash chuckles, "Sounds just like them." They then reach the door to the field, and Ash walks out and yells out loudly, "I'M BACK!" Soon a rumbling sound is heard, and a huge dust cloud appears quickly making its way towards him, Ash chuckles before he gets tackled by his beloved Pokémon.

 **-X- After hanging with his Pokémon for a couple minutes**

"Well, have fun, you guys!" Ash yells out as he makes his way towards his house while waving at his Pokémon who cheer and keep playing with each other.

"Man," Ash says scratching Pikachu chin, "I've sure missed them."

" _Me too Ash, me too_ " Pikachu nods.

Ash and Pikachu reach the door of his house and as soon as Ash opens it, he is met with a bone crushing hug, "Mom… c-can't… breathe…" Ash manages to say.

"Sorry sweetie," A brown haired brown eyes women said, "I've just missed you, honey." Delia steps back aside and gestures Ash inside, "Your friends are here for you," she says leading Ash into a room where all his traveling companions were. Standing in the room Ash's closest friends. Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena all stood there smiling at him.

"Welcome home Ash," they all shouted in unison as they all ran forward and pulled him into a group hug. Ash smiled as he hugged his friends back, "Thanks guys, you have no idea how much I missed you." All his friend complimented him on the Kalos league (even though he didn't win).

"Ash!" Ash turned and saw a dark blue haired boy run out side before poking his head back through, "Come here, I want to show you something." Ash chuckles at Max's excitement and followed him outside, "What did you want to show me, Max?" Ash asked curiously as to what the younger boy wanted to show him. Max pulled out a Pokéball and said, "This, come on out!" Out came a small green lizard like creature, "Tree," it said looking at his trainer. "I got my starter, Pokémon Ash!" Max said happily holding his first Pokémon. Ash chuckled at the boy, "Congratulations Max, and you chose Treeko."

"Yup," Max said as he nodded his head, "I wanted to be like you, so I chose Treeko." Ash smiled brightly at him, "Well thanks, Max." Max smiled back at his idol.

"ASH!" Ash jerked forward and almost fell over but managed to catch himself. Max looked behind him and saw a girl maybe a year or so younger than him hugging onto Ash's back. The girl had blonde hair which was pulled into a side pony tail by a big orange button clip, she had big blue eyes which were filled with happiness and excitement. She had a brown shirt, with a black ribbon on the collar line. She had a white skirt over black tights the stopped just above her knees, and pink shoes, with a yellow hand bag around her shoulder. Ash chuckles once he realizes who is on his back and starts to run and jump around wildly. The girl on his back giggles as she gets a piggy back ride from Ash.

"Alright," he says laughing as he stops in front of Max, "can you please get off."

"Awe," she fake pouts, "I was having fun." Ash just chuckles and set her down, "Max this is the youngest of the people I traveled with through Kalos," Ash says introducing them, "Max this is Bonnie, Bonnie this is Max." Bonnie sticks out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Max," she says happily. Max shakes her hand, "N-nice to meet you to Bonnie," Max nervously says, and this just causes her to giggle which in turn makes him blush. Ash then said as he walked back into his house, "Well, why don't you guys get to know each other better, I'm going to go back inside." They nod and start talking about random things quickly becoming great friends.

 **-X- A few minutes earlier**

"Alright guys," a tan man with squinty eyes said to a group of people, "we need to get him to quit." The group nodded, then a girl with short orange hair said, "And if he tries to get away, we use force if we have to." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, "That wasn't part of the plan," a blonde-haired boy with glasses says. The orange hair girl sends him a hard glare, which causes him to gulp. The group knew this was the new plan. A honey-blonde hair girl then said quickly, "He's coming,", she had been watching a certain raven hair trainer and saw him coming inside. Everyone quickly sat down and acted natural, well mostly.

 **-X- Present time**

"Hey guys," Ash said to his traveling companions as he came inside once more. They all put on fake smiles and all said something along the lines of hey, hi, and other things. But ash didn't notice the fake smiles but a certain yellow mouse on his shoulder had his suspicions, he didn't like the feeling he was getting from them. Brock was the first to speak and he said, "Ash, we need to talk to you." Curious, Ash said, "Ok, what's up Brock?" Ash sits down and looks at all his friends, Pikachu continues to sit on Ash's shoulder cautiously eyeing the group. Then May K. said, "Ash, we, um, well we, need to tell you, something." Ash starts to get nervous seeing the way his friends are acting, "Come one May, you guys can tell me anything." All of his friends were really nervous. Well, all except one, a certain orange haired girl. "JUST SAY IT," she yells at the group startling everyone. May then said, starting sweetly but quickly changing her attitude, "Ash, you need to give up on your dream of being a Pokémon Master, it's not going to happen."

Ash stared at her in utter shock, "W-what? D-do you all feel this way?" All his friends nod their heads, at that moment Ash felt his heart breaking. Pikachu was furious, his cheeks were sparking, just waiting for a reason to fry them. Ash then looked at his longest friend and said, "Brock?" Ash asked hopefully his longest friend believed in him. Brock then said angrily "You've almost killed me so many time Ash." One by one each of his friends said hurtful things destroying his heart. But when his childhood friend Serena said, "I wish I never met you and traveled with you." Something inside of him broke, a darken face overcame him. Pikachu was about to shock everyone when Ash said darkly, "Stop Pikachu, I got this." He looked up and everyone was terrified, his eyes were no longer a warm auburn color, rather a stone-cold blue color, and what really scared them was when he started laughing. "Heh, heheh," and he burst out laughing evilly. Then, in a dark voice, he said quietly at first, "After everything I've done for you guys." Then he started yelling his aura flaring to life, "AFTER EVERY GOD DAMN THING I DID FOR ALL OF YOU!" All his friend jumped at his outburst. Outside Max and Bonnie jumped when they heard a shout from inside and ran to the house only to see Ash looking like he wanted to strangle the group who sat on the couches cowering at him.

"IVE RISKED MY LIFE SO MANY DAMN TIMES FOR YOU!" Ash shouted, and he started saying everything he did for them one by one. "BROCK, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE STUCK IN THAT DAMN GYM OF YOURS WATCHING YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS. I HELPED YOU GET OUT OF THERE, I HELPED YOU BECOME THE BREEDER YOU ARE NOW," Brock cowered from Ash at his outburst. "AND MISTY, YOU WOULD STILL BE STUCK IN THAT WATER GYM, YOU WOULDN'T BE THE WATER TRAINER YOU ARE TODAY WITH OUT ME TAKING YOU OUT IN THE WORLD TO TRAVEL." Misty looked terrified. "TRACEY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MET YOUR IDOL WITHOUT ME. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MEET OAK WITH OUT ME ALLOWING YOU TO COME WITH ME." "MAY, YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE POKÉMON BEFORE I MEET YOU. YOU WOULDN'T BE A COORDINATOR WITHOUT ME, I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU NOW." "DAWN, YOU WOULDN'T BE WHO YOU ARE WITH OUT ME. I MADE YOU BECOME THE COORDINATOR YOU ARE TODAY." "CILAN, YOU WOULD STILL BE IN YOUR GYM, AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO BECOME A BETTER CONNOISSEUR THAN YOU WERE." "IRIS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN TO MEET THE LEGENDARY POKÉMON YOU MET. YOU WOULDN'T BE CLOSER TO YOUR DREAM." "CLEMONT, YOU WOULD STILL BE RUNNING FROM YOUR DAD, MAKING YOUR DAMN MACHINES WHICH NEVER WORK." "SERENA, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TERRIFIED AS A CHILD IF I HADN'T HELPED YOU AT OAKS CAMP." "IVE RISKED MY LIFE TO SAVE ALL OF TOUR DAMN WORTHLESS LIVES, AND YOU HAVE ALL MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE." Ash turns around to leave when he hears a shaky voice say, "A-ash?" Ash turns around and the sight he saw broke his heart, Max and Bonnie look terrified and heartbroken. Ash then whispered loud enough for them to hear before he took off running, "I'm sorry,"

"Ash!" Max and Bonnie yell and run after him. The group got over their shock and ran outside, and saw Ash running down the road with Max and Bonnie chasing after him so they threw out their strongest Pokémon. Ash was halted when a row of Pokémon appeared before him. A Steelix, Gyarados, Scizor, Blaziken, Piplup, Dragonite, Semisage, Luxray, and a Braixen all appeared at Ash, ready for their commands. "Hyper Beam/Flamethrower/Whirlpool/Hydro Pump/Solar Beam/Thunder," the traitors yelled to their Pokémon. Max and Bonnie's eyes widen in horror as they saw the line of Pokémon charge their attacks, Max grabs Bonnie and puts himself in front of her and bends over to protect her. As the Pokémon shoot their attacks at Ash, Bonnie yelled, "NO!"

Just before the attacks reached their target they all combined into a giant ball of energy and made contact throwing dust up into the air. When the dust cleared there was a crater and scorch marks on the ground, the traitors cheered, while Max stood there unable to react while Bonnie hugged him and cried into his shoulder. 'I, I can't believe it.' Max thought as he slowly came back to reality and tears slipped from his eyes, 'h-he's gone, Ash is g-gone.' He couldn't hold back anymore, the tears streamed down his face.

"No, no, no, no," Bonnie kept repeating that word over and over and she cried into Max's shoulder. Max and Bonnie just stood there, grieving their friend/idol/brother.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll continue his dream," Max said quietly hoping to calm the girl a bit.

"W-what do y-you mean," Bonnie asked looking up at him. Max then said with determination in his voice, "I'm going to become the champion of Hoenn in his honor." She smiles and hugs him, "Let's become great trainers just for him." Max nods his head and with a face of determination, he yells, "May! I'm going home!" May replied, "Whatever," Bonnie said to Clemont, "I'm going with him." Clemont yelled back not paying attention, "Ok, just don't get hurt," While those two walked off to the port the traitors keep celebrating.

 **-X- Before the attack**

Ash kept running tears streaming down his face, 'I HATE THEM' he yelled in his thoughts. Then he bumped into something hard, and looked up and saw not only Brock's Steelix but everyone else's strongest Pokémon. He eyes widen when he heard their trainers command to attack him, they all obeyed but not before giving him a look sympathetic look. They all then said before charging their attacks, " _I'm sorry Ash._ " Ash knew he couldn't escape, so he just sat there waiting for the impact. Ash then heard Bonnie yell, "NO!" Ash turns around before the attack and sees Max, bent over a crying Bonnie trying to protect her. Ash smiled, ' _Take good care of her Max._ ' Ash thought as he looked back at the ball of energy that had formed in front of him. A bright light blinded him and when he was able to see again, he and Pikachu sat in a giant white room. As he shakily stood up he got a better look at the room he was in. It was huge, it had arch doorways in different parts of the room. Along the walls there were many paintings, each of them had different scenarios each involving different Legendaries and to his surprise him and his so-called friends.

One painting had Mewtwo standing on one side of a battle field and on the other side stood mew, surrounding the battlefield were two of multiple Pokémon, and on one side had Brock, Misty, a boy Ash recognized, Nurse Joy, and other trainers all with a saddened look on their faces, and in the middle of the field lay a stone version of Ash, with Pikachu shocking him. The next painting had the legendary bird trio firing at Lugia, who had Ash on his back and the Team Rocket trio handing from his leg. The third painting had an Entei shooting attacks at a Charizard, on the Charizard's back was Ash and Pikachu, in the background is a crystal building with a hole in the wall, and in that hole stood Delia, Misty, Brock, the boy Ash recognized again, the Rocket trio, and Molly. The fourth painting has a man in a machine with a trapped Celebi, and while the man had the legendary, Ash and his friends were trying to stop him. The fifth painting was Ash sitting on a swing in the secret garden of Altomare, with Latias flying around the area, and Latios watching happily with Lorenzo and Bianca. The sixth painting had Max, Ash, May, Brock, and the boy having a good time with Jirachi at a festive. The seventh painting had Ash, Max, and Tory flying with two Deoxys and Rayquaza. The eighth painting had Ash in his Sir Aaron outfit helping a Lucario pump aura into the Tree of Beginning, while May, Max, Brock, and the boy fight off a goo that is invading everything in its path. The ninth painting had Ash trying to put the crystals back into the pedestal in the Sea Temple, while May, Pikachu, and Manaphy are in a pod, and outside for the temple Brock, Max, the boy, and some others were waiting for the 4 to get out of the temple from a sub. In the tenth painting, Ash, Dawn, the boy, and Brock were watching as Darkrai was trying to stop Palkia and Dialga from fighting. The eleventh painting was split in half, one half had Dawn, the boy, and Brock watch as Regigigas and a bunch of Mamoswines try to stop a glacier from crushing the Gracidea flower field, and the other half had Ash, Shaymin and Giratina trying to save the distortion world. The twelfth painting had Ash, Dawn, the boy, and Brock, watch as Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga, try to stop Arceus from destroying the world while trying to get the Jewel of Life, and many more from Ash's journeys when he saved the world ash helped Legendaries in various Regions. Ash then said in awe as he stared at all the paintings, "I remember all of these,"

" _I'm glad you like them Chosen One_ ," a kind voice said from behind the Pokémon trainer. When he turned around his eyes widen, "Arceus, and John." Arceus chuckles at Ash's reaction. " _Ash, I'm sorry for what your friends did to you_ ," Ash looks down with a darken and sadden face, Ash then said, "It's okay Arceus." John then said, "Arceus and I watched the whole thing happened from here, I'm glad we got you here in time." Ash then said, "I'm glad you guys did too," Ash then looked at Arceus and asked him, "Can you tell me why they did that? Why they betrayed me?" Arceus gave Ash a Sorrowful look and said, "I'm sorry Chosen One, but I cannot do that, I am unable to read minds. Plus, I had no idea that they planned that." Ash looks down, "It's okay Arceus, but why did you bring us here?"

" _Well, the other Legendaries don't know about this incident_ ," Arceus started, " _and I'm pretty sure they don't want to believe it. So, I brought you here to save you and Pikachu, and so you can tell them yourself._ "

"Okay, I'll do it," Ash says with a fist pump.

Arceus nods and starts walking away, " _Follow me to the meeting hall_."

Ash nods and follows Arceus in a room that has a giant marble table, and surrounding the table are thrones of all shapes and sizes. Ash then looked at John and asked him, "What are you doing here?" John looked at Ash and said, "Well, I always come to these meetings, apparently Arceus trusts me enough." Ash looked at Arceus as he walked to the one at the end of the table and sits down and sends out a telepathic message to all Legendaries saying there's a meeting in the great hall. Ash and John walk over and stands next to Arceus' throne, "So when will they get here?" As soon as he asks that portals open above every throne and soon the Legendaries of every region come through and sit on their respective thrones.

" _Alright, what's the meaning of this meeting?_ " A white Pokémon with a long purple tail asked, crossing his arms leaning back in his throne.

A small pink feline like Pokémon smacks the with and purple one with its tail, " _Don't question King Arceus Mewtwo_ ," it says in a feminine voice.

" _It's okay Mew,_ " Arceus responds, " _and as for you Mewtwo, I have called this meaning because our Chosen One has been attacked_."

All the Legendaries first stare at the original one, then the meeting is turned into an uproar. " _I will personally destroy who ever hurt him_.", " _Who would do that?_ ", " _They'll pay for this_.", are many of the things the Legendaries shout, outraged by the news.

" _Everyone calm down, NOW!"_ Arceus shouts slamming his hooves, down on the table.

" _King Arceus_ ," a small white and red jet-like dragon asks sweetly, " _Who are the ones that hurt the Chosen One?_ "

Arceus looks at the center of the table and says, "It'll be easier to just show you."

The center of the table splits revealing a small pool of water showing different events happening in the Pokémon world. " _Observation pool, rewind about 20 minutes please._ " The pool starts to rewinding backwards and stops to show Ash and Pikachu walking to Ash's home. It then shows Ash walking inside talking to his friends, then him having fun with Max and Bonnie, the betrayal, Ash running off, and the attack. All the Legendaries were speechless, they couldn't believe it, they watched Ash die. Most of the Legendaries shed tears at the loss of the beloved Chosen One.

" _But, that's not all,_ " Arceus says gaining all the Legendaries attention, " _Reveal yourself Chosen One._ " Ash walks out from behind Arceus' throne, with John right behind him. All the Legendaries gasp, their Chosen One, savior, friend was alive.

" _Ash/Papa/Ashcon_ " the smaller Legendaries, Manaphy, and Hoopa yelled as they all rushed forward and tackled him. Ash chuckles as he hugs all the smaller Legendaries.

" _Alright, everyone back to their thrones_ ," Arceus says gaining everyone's attention, " _this meeting isn't over_." Arceus then looked at Ash and asked, " _So ash, what would you like us to do?_ "

"W-what?" Ash says, stumbling back a bit, "what do you mean lord Arceus?"

" _Well Ash, we all owe you our lives,_ " Arceus says all the other Legendaries nodding in agreement, " _you've done so much for us, so it's the least we can do, and we will all be ready to help you and your closest friends whenever you need it._ "

Ash stares in awe, "You really mean it?" Arceus nodded, and as Ash looks around at all the others, then nod as well with most smiling brightly. "I, I don't know what to say…"

" _Let me tell you what you can do_ ," the white and purple feline-human like Pokémon says sitting up, " _catch me_."

Ash stares at the Pokémon, "I thought you hated humans Mewtwo."

" _Oh, believe me I do. But you taught me that not all humans are bad, and you have gained my trust. So, I want to repay you by joining you and together we will destroy those traitors._ " Mewtwo says with determination, except that last part with disgust. John walked up to Ash and Mewtwo and said, "Holy Shit Ash, come on Ash, why don't you catch him, plus he wants the traitors destroyed just as much as you, not to mention me."

Ash smiled, looked back at Mewtwo and said, "I'd love to have you join my team," he holds up a Pokéball and taps Mewtwo with it, it shakes a couple times and dings, "alright I caught… Mewtwo! Oh, and Arceus, I want you guys to help me train as friends, and in return, I'll help make you guys near impossible to defeat." All the Legendaries smile at what their friend said.

" _Very well_ ," Arceus nods her head, " _if that is your wish, then consider it done, and take this_ ," Arceus glows for a moment and a small wristwatch appears in front of ash " _whenever you need us, just push that button, and it will detect which of us you need, and we will be summoned_."

"Thank you, my lord," Ash says bowing, "now if you can, will you please teleport me back home, so I can tell my mother and the Professor what happened." Arceus nods, and a portal opens in front of him. Just before Ash stepped through the Portal, John said, "Hey, don't think you're going anywhere without me." Ash smiles as he steps into it, he said, "Come on then." John ran to catch up to Ash and when he looks around he notices they're in Ash's backyard, so he quietly slips through the darkness of night, and enters his house. He walks around and here's the sound of someone sobbing. As he walks into the living room he sees his mom sitting on the couch being consulted by Professor Oak. "Mom, Professor?"

Delia and Oak look up and see what they thought they'd never see again, Ash. "Ash!" Delia yells as she rushes forward and hugs her son, "W-what happened? Your friends told me that you all were attacked, and they tried to fight back but the attacker managed to hit you with an attack you weren't there. I thought you were dead." Ash hugs his crying mother and leads her to the couch. John sat next to Professor Oak and Ash said, "Mom, they lied. They told me to give up on my dreams, and when I tried to run they followed me and told their Pokémon to attack me." Delia and Oak stare in shock and Professor Oak said, "Those good-for-nothing kids when I get a hold of them…"

"Professor, don't do anything. I'll get my revenge later in time, for now, I want you to take off my Pokémon limit and I want to take all my Pokémon with me and I'll leave to train. I'll comeback every couple of months to tell you that I'm doing just fine.

"Okay Ash, let me see your Pokédex, and meet me at the lab," Ash nods and tries to convince his mother that she shouldn't hunt down the traitors and hurt them.

"Oh, and Professor, the ones who betrayed me are; Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, and Serena. And tell Gary this when he comes back and tell him not to hurt the traitors." Oak nods and continues off to the lab. "Let's get some sleep mom, I'll leave tomorrow morning." Delia nods and walks off to her room.

Morning came quickly to the Ketchum house-hold. "I'm going to get my Pokémon then I'm leaving mom," Ash says as he hugs his mother one last time, "Stay safe sweetie, and make such you contact me often." "I will, mom, I will."

Ash runs off the lab as he waves to his mother. He soon arrives at the lab and hears Pikachu in the field telling the Pokémon what happens (Pikachu went there when they got back after the visit with Arceus). Ash knocks on the door and his old rival Gary opens the door, "Hey Ashy-boy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak to the Professor," Gary nods and lets Ash in.

"Hey Gramps, Ashy-boy's here to see you!"

"Ash my boy," the Professor says as he enters the room, "you here for up your Pokédex?" Ash nods and Oak goes to another room and comes back with a Pokédex and an Xtranseiver. "The Xtranseiver has the functions of all the technology you'd need, you can store your Pokémon, look at the map, and will even work as a portable video phone."

"Thank you Professor, I'm thankful for all you've done for me," Ash says as he hugs the Professor who has been like a father to him for as long as he can remember.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Gary says totally confused while holding one hand up stopping Ash from leaving, and one hand holding his head as if he has a headache, "why does Ashy-boy here get all these cool gadgets?"

"I'm leaving," Ash says bluntly wanting to get going so he can begin his training. Gary looked at Ash and asked, "Why so soon?" Ash's face darkened, and he looks down, so the brim of his cap shadows his eyes, "Because they betrayed me," he clenches his fist tightly, "they left me. They told me to give up, THEY SAID I NEEDED TO QUIT MY DREAM AND START THINKING ABOUT THE SAFETY OF OTHERS! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I GET CAUGHT IN DANGEROUS SITUATIONS, I DON'T GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE!" By now Ash has balled his fist so much his fingernails have punctured his skin and blood slowly leaks its way down his hand. Gary then said while putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Who all betrayed you, Ash? So, when I see those damn traitorous bastards again ill pummel them."

"Gary don't do anything," Ash says staring at his friend not wanting him to do anything rash, "and before you try and argue, I'm leaving to train, so when I'm stronger I'll become a champion and I'll utterly destroy them. Right now, as far as they know, I'm supposed to be dead. They had their Pokémon attack me, but Arceus saved me and offered to help me and my closest of friends. Speaking of which, whenever you're in trouble push this button to summon any legendary you need," Ash hands over a wristwatch similar to the one he has, "but only use it for emergencies. And they ones who betrayed me are Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Tracey, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, and Serena. Now I'm going to go see if Pikachu has gathered all my Pokémon and told them what has happened." With that Ash walks out the back door and sees Pikachu sitting in front of a large crowd of Pokémon, "Everyone ready buddy?" Pikachu nods and as recalls all his Pokémon except for his trusty Charizard and Pikachu. Gary then shouted as he ran over to Ash, "Ash wait! What do I tell them?"

"The traitors, act like you normally would and slowly get away from them, but keep me updated, and tell all my former rivals about this, and make sure they won't confront the traitors." Gary nodded his head and said, "Got it, good luck Ashy-boy." Ash nods and him and Charizard take to the skies, "To Mt. Silver." With that Charizard roars loudly as he sours through the skies directly towards Mt. Silver.

* * *

"You know buddy, I think them betraying us might have been the best thing that's ever happened to us," Ash says looking at his loyal buddy.

" _Why's that Ash?_ " Pikachu asks looking at his best friend from his shoulder. Ash replied, "Well for one, we wouldn't be as strong as we are now, we wouldn't be where we are now, and we wouldn't have made the friends we have now, and I won't lie, they are way better than they ever were." The yellow mouse just chuckles and nods his head, " _That sure is true, and I'm glad they came back_."

"Me to buddy, I sure missed them." Said Ash. Just then, a voice called from inside the cabin behind our favorite trainer and the voice said, "DAD!" Ash hollered back, "I'm out here Chloe!" The door to the cabin opens to reveal a girl around 13 years old, she had blonde hair that fell to her middle back, and bright blue eyes, and she had a mix of emotions in eyes, happiness, excitement, and a little bit of fear. "Dad, I have a letter for you." she hands the letter over.

 _Dear Satoshi,_

 _You and your Elite Four are invited to join the greatest tournament of the year, we hope you will be able to attend. It will be great to have you and your Elites, considering you guys are considered the strongest region we have._

 _Sincerely, Mr. Goodshow_

 _P.S. Ash, you are one hard man to find, and yes, all the traitors will be there, and of course, I planned this, I know how much you want to crush them. And I have already informed Hoenn and Sinnoh about the event, but you might want to arrange a meeting with them._

" _Ah, good ol' Goodshow_ ," thought Ash as he chuckled after reading the invite.

"Are we going, daddy?" Chloe asks with stars in her eyes at the idea of leaving the mountain again.

"Yes sweetie, we're going to go to the Tournament," he says chuckling as Chloe starts to jump up and down with excitement cheering with Pikachu at being able to leave and to battle. "Domino!" Soon the ex-executive of Team Rocket appears in the doorway of the cabin, "Yes sir?" she asks holding a clipboard while trying to quite some people on the other end of her headset. Ash then said as he walked into the cave next to the cabin with Chloe in pursuit, "Call in the Elites and Hoenn and Sinnoh for a group call, we are going to that Tournament. Also make an appointment to call Mr. Goodshow." Domino nodded her head and said, "Yes sir," she then walked back inside while making plans to get everyone in a big group call.

"Let's take the world by storm," Ash whispers to himself as he walks to go grab his Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own this story, I got permission from the original writer The Electric Dragon Rider to write this Story, I hope you guys like this story.**

 **-X- Time Skip**

" **Pokémon Attack"**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathy"_

 **I do not own the Three OCs Dean, Chloe, and Zep, those belong to The Electric Dragon Rider, however, the OC John does belong me. I'm going to let you guys pick John's team, suggest six Pokémon for John to use in a review and I will pick the one I think John would be good with.**

* * *

"Let's take the world by storm," Ash says as he walks into the cave next to the cabin. As he enters the cave he notices his Pokémon all doing different activities, some were relaxing, some were chatting with others, and some were sparring with each other. After he enters he lifts his hand to his mouth and lets out a loud whistle, gathering the attention of all his Pokémon. Ash said, "Alright gather around I have an announcement to make. Earlier today, Chloe gave me an invitation we have received through what I assume to be air mail by a Pidgeot. We have been invited to the Tournament of Legends, and Max and Cynthia have also been invited along with all our Elites. Mr. Goodshow, being the man he is, has invited the traitors as well, so we can get our revenge. Now that you all know the situation, what do you say? Do you guys want to crush the tournament and the traitors?!" Ash's little speech is met with each of his Pokémon roaring with excitement, he just chuckles because they remind him of his own love for battling. Ash then said, "Well everyone get ready, I need to talk to Goodshow to get some more info and then we figure out when we leave." With that his Pokémon split off to train or relax depending on what they want to do while they wait for Ash. Before running off to get her Pokémon ready for the tournament, "Dad, I'm going to get my Pokémon ready," and Ash replied, "Alright, make sure that your ready for the call so we can make our plans," he calls to her as she runs off.

"Okay," she hollered back. Ash walked back into the cabin alone (Pikachu left to hang out with the other Pokémon), as he enters the cabin he makes his way into a room with a table and a big screen hanging on the wall. He sits down at the table and types something into his Xtranseiver and soon Mr. Goodshow pops up on the big screen. When Mr. Goodshow saw Ash, a big smile appeared on Mr. Goodshow and he said, "Well hello Ash, you hardly ever call just to talk, what do you need my boy?"

"It's about the tournament," Ash says as he sits back in his chair as Goodshow nods his head for him to continue, "when and where?" Mr. Goodshow chuckled before he said, "Straight to the point as always, the tournament is held in the same place as the Lily of the Valley Conference, and it starts in about a week, so i suggest you come somewhat early, so you can meet with everyone, and relax as well as train." Ash then said smiling, "Thanks Mr. Goodshow," Mr. Goodshow replied, "Anytime my boy, how is little Chloe doing?"

"Well she is doing just fine," Ash smiles brightly at the thought of how much his daughter has grown, "her and her team has grown quite a bit, and it only helps that they're the only Pokémon she has." Goodshow chuckles as Ash praises the little girl. "Well i better get going, I have to contact Max and Cynthia as well as my Elites for when and where we'll meet." Mr. Goodshow then said, "Alright, it was nice talking to you my boy. Oh, and me and Scott are the only ones here who still know about you."

"Alright bye Mr. Goodshow," Ash smiles and shakes his head at the man who has helped him out so much. Ash gets up and walks to the door and shouts, "Chloe, it's time to call them!" Not long after Ash calls her, Chloe appeared with her trusty shiny Gardevoir, Chloe then said, "Yay! I get to talk to Uncle Dean, Uncle John and Uncle Zep!" Ash chuckles at his daughters love for her 'uncles'. As soon as they are both seated the big screen splits into 4 separate slots. One revealing a boy about 15 years old with dark blue hair almost black and glasses. The next one revealed a woman who looked to be in her late 20's with long blonde hair and a loving smile on her face. The next revealed 3 people a boy with short black hair in his late teens, a boy with short brown hair also in his late teens, and another man with short blue hair in his mid-30's. the fourth screen revealed a man with black hair in his late 20's.

"Hey Ash," they all greet at once. Ash smiled at all his friends and said, "Hey everyone, it's been a while."

"Yes, a little too long," the woman with blonde hair says while staring Ash down. The man with black hair speaks and chuckles, "Ooooooo, looks like the Mrs. is mad." Ash looked at the man with black hair and said, "Shut it John." John couldn't help but to smile at Ash and say, "Sorry mate, I needed to." Ash rolled his eyes, he then looked at the blonde-haired woman and said, "and I'm sorry Cynthia, I've been busy training." Chloe speaks up for the first time since the call, "Hi Uncle Dean, hi Uncle Zep, hi Uncle John!"

"Hey Chloe," replied the three boys, smiling at the little girl and waving at their adopted Niece. Ash then asked, "So how are the Elites?" and Cynthia replied, "They've been good, just wanting a good battle," Then the dark blue-haired boy said, "Same with mine, we all want a good battle."

"And Dean and James are still fighting over the stupidest things," Zep says with a sigh. Dean and blue haired man yelled, "ARE NOT!" and soon glared at each other, growling slightly. Everyone sweat-drops at their attitudes, shows old habits die hard. Sighing, Ash said, "Will you two please stop," they reluctantly look away and back to the conversation, "So, James, how has Jessie been?" Smiling, James replied, "She's been great winning lots of contests, but not the Grand Festival or Wallace Cup. And we're thinking about starting a family." James was clearly happy of his lovers achievements. Everyone smiles and says their own congratulations to James.

"Hey Max," Dean says with a smirk growing on his face, "How's Bonnie? You to make it official yet?" John then said, "Yeah man, did you ask her?" Max blushes a deep red, "Well... u-umm..." but was interrupted by a sweet feminine voice shouted off camera from Max's side, "Yes, we are now a thing," a Not long after a girl about a year or two younger than Max with long yellow blonde hair pops up on screen and gives Max a peck on the lips, making him blush an even deeper shade of red. Seeing his reaction the group can't help but laugh at their friends embarrassment. Ash then said to the couple, "Well, congrats you two."

"Now when are you going to do it Ash?" Zep asks snickering while fist bumping Dean. At Zep's words Ash and Cynthia both blush a deep red. This time everyone laughs at their embarrassment. Cynthia then said defensively, "You know we're already a thing Zep," to which Zep said, "No, I mean when you going to propose?" Causing everyone laugh harder because the two blush a deep scarlet red, and to add to their embarrassment, Chloe adds, "Yay, I would love for Cynthia to be my momma!" Everyone laughs even harder because they didn't expect Ash and Cynthia to blush any darker, but they did. After a few minutes Ash and Cynthia's blushes fade away and the laughter dies down.

"Now with all our jokes aside," Ash says glaring at Dean and Zep, "the tournament is in one week, I think we all leave to arrive there in 3 days, how does that sound?" Everyone nods their heads in agreement, "Good, now let's all go get some last minuet preparations and I'll email you all when it's time to leave and where we'll meet at." Everyone again nods their heads and says their byes as they hang up and get ready for the tournament. Soon after everyone has left Ash turns to his daughter and smiles as he sees her happily chatting with her beloved Gardevoir, "Come on Chloe," Ash says standing up, "time for dinner." She nodded her head and got up and ran off to the kitchen with her Gardevoir in tow.

"Mr. Ash dinner's ready!" Domino yells from the kitchen, she's been the housekeeper since he saved her from Giovanni. As he walked to the Kitchen, he thought back to that day.

* * *

It was just a normal day for Ash as he and Pikachu looked for anyone in the need of help, people and Pokémon alike. As they wonder through the woods a breeze makes his cloak flutter around him but not knocking off his hood. After a few minutes of walking Ash hears a man talking and he sounds very upset.

"You three are useless!" the leader of Team Rocket says to a cowering Jessie, James, and Meowth. Behind the angry boss stood multiple grunts all with their Pokémon out, mostly Golbat and Ekans, and next to Giovanni stood his loyal Persian ready to attack.

"P-please boss," Jessie tries to reason. Giovanni then said, "No Jessie, you three haven't brought me anything," A blonde girl then said, "You three can't do anything correctly, you get beat by the same kid every time, you waste the money we give you on stupid machines that never work, and you can't steal a single Pokémon."

"Domino's right," Giovanni says smiling wickedly, he grabs Domino's arm and throws her next to the trio, "You can't beat that kid either, I've seen you lose many times to him." Domino tried to defend herself by saying "B-but boss, you can't get rid of me, I do everything you ask me to." Giovanni then said, "True, but you lost to a KID, Cassidy, Biff front and center." The two mentioned Team Rocket members join Giovanni at the front.

"Yes sir?" Cassidy questions as Butch grumbled to himself "The names not Biff it's Butch," Giovanni then pointed to the trio and Domino who sat on the ground with no means of escape and said, "Join them." They both look at him dumbfounded, "W-what?" they ask. Giovanni then said coldly, with no care in his voice at all, "Both of you lost to a kid just like them, so you are there for useless to me like them." But when they refuse to join them by standing there, he walks over to them and grabs one arm each and tosses them with the others. Giovanni then said, "Now with the useless in the open, time to erase them." The group on the ground stare ahead with wide eyes, terrified.

"Goodbye Jessie, goodbye James," Meowth says with tears as he hugs the two who he's been with through thick and thin. Jessie and James both said as they cried and hugging each other, "Goodbye Meowth," Giovanni then yelled at the grunts and his Persian, "FIRE!" A huge explosion soon follows the command, and when the dust clears Giovanni expects to see a giant crater, but instead sees, a man with a black cloak on covering his face except for his mouth which has formed into a cruel grin. The mysterious man is holding his arm out as if he was blocking something and has a light blue hue around him and a big aura shield surrounding him and the group on the ground. Next to the man on the ground is a Pikachu with a grin matching his trainers while he crackles with electricity.

The man lowers his arm and speaks in a sinister voice, "You know Giovanni, this isn't really a fair fight here. This many people against these 6 while they have no Pokémon is so unfair. So, let me even out the odds. Now Pikachu." With that the Pikachu unleashes a massive **thunderbolt** that knocks out all the Pokémon and grunts except for Giovanni and his Persian. Giovanni shouts, scared of the man in front of him, "Who the hell do you think you are messing with Team Rocket." The mysterious man laughs, "I'm your doom Giovanni," the cloaked man lowers his hood showing shoulder length raven black hair and dark auburn eyes.

"Ash?!" the group behind him shouts. Ash ignores them and says, "Now Pikachu use **thunderbolt** on Persian, I'll get Gio." With that Pikachu one-hit-KO's Persian, while Ash charges Giovanni with extreme speed (pun intended) and delivers a clean punch to Giovanni's face sending him to the ground unconscious. The group of ex-Rockets stare in both awe and a bit of fear at Ash's strength. He types something in his Xtranseiver and puts his hood back on and Officer Jenny soon appears on a video screen.

"Yes?" Officer Jenny asks when she sees the hooded stranger. Ash then said, "Yes, this is Kalos Champion Satoshi here, and I have caught Team Rocket leader Giovanni and some of his grunts. I'll send you the coordinates," Jenny nods to his words and hangs up. Ash turns to address the group behind him, and as soon as he turns around the group jump to his feet saying all kinds of thanks to him for saving their lives he just nods and was about to walk off after tying up Giovanni when Domino calls out to him. But just before Ash left, Domino called out to him "Ash, please don't leave us here, take us with you," Domino begs with the others joining

"I'm not sure I want to do that, especially after all the time you guys have tried to steal my Pokémon," he says with his back to them, so they can't see his smirk. Domino then said, trying to negotiate, "No, please, we'll do anything for you. We'll work for you for free." Ash just chuckles as he turns around and start laughing at the look on their faces, "Let's go, you guys can work for me. But any wrong doings and it's off to the slammer for you." They all let out a sigh of relief and follow their savior.

* * *

"Hello, Earth to Ash," said Domino as she waved a hand in front of her boss's face. Ash then looked at Domino confused and said, "Huh?" causing Chloe to giggle and she said to her father, "You spaced out and we got worried because you didn't eat your food." Ash smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair as he said, "Oh, sorry sweetie, I was just remembering back to when I saved Auntie Domino." Chloe giggles when she hears Domino's nickname that she doesn't completely enjoy, especially when Ash says it. In response to that she smacks him in the back of the head, "You know only Chloe can call me that." Chloe giggles as Domino and Ash start to bicker like two little kids. Chloe then asked Ash as she continued to nibble on her dinner, "So, when are we leaving?" Ash and Domino finally stop bickering and as he turns to his food he says as he starts to shovel his mouth full of food, "We leave in 3 days." Chloe nods and she continues to eat her food. As Domino watched Chloe nibble her food and Ash shove his food into his mouth, she thought, ' _It's hard to believe they're related, they are pretty different from each other_ ,'

' _I can't wait for the tournament, it's going to be so much fun watching daddy crush them_ ,' Chloe thought as she looks over at her dad as he practically inhales his food. Ash then asked Chloe with a mouthful of food "So, you ready for the tournament sweetie," Almost right after he asks this he receives another smack to the head. Domino then said, in a motherly tone to Ash causing Chloe to giggle again, "Don't talk with a mouth full of food." Ash then said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes with a chuckle "Yes mom." With the question that was just asked forgotten they continue to eat talking about random things, whether it be the tournament or how Chloe's team been. Soon they finish dinner and Ash stays behind to wash dishes, since it's his turn, and Chloe and Domino walk off to go put Chloe to bed. Soon Ash finishes washing the dishes and he dries his hands and walks off to the bathroom passing Chloe's room. Ash then walked into her room and kissed Chloe on her forehead and said, "Good night sweetie, I love you."

"I love you to daddy," she says with a yawn and soon falls asleep. Ash walks out of the room and whispers, "Sweet dreams." He closes the door and walks down the hall to his room where he grabs his clothes and towel and then walks to the bathroom to clean up for the night. He opens the bathroom door and takes a quick shower and walks back to his room and sees Pikachu is already passed out on the foot of the bed. He chuckles and thinks about all the good times he and Pikachu have had. He crawls into his bed and soon falls into a deep sleep.

 **-X-**

The three days of preparation have passed quickly for Ash and Chloe. During that time Ash and Chloe packed their Pokémon food, clothes, money, and anything else they thought they might need. Ash and his Pokémon did some serious last-minute training, just to make sure they're in peak condition for the tournament. Ash then pulled Chloe into a side hug as the two of them stared at the sunrise of early morning, "Today's the day sweetie." Then Chloe said, ""I know, I'm so excited to see everyone again." Ash then said with a nod of the head, "Me too sweetheart, me too." Ash then thinks about something he plans to do at the tournament. Chloe then said, "I'll be right back dad, I'm going to tell Auntie Domino bye."

"All right," Ash says as he watches his daughter run inside and he turns around to stare at the horizon, "hey buddy." Pikachu jumps out from the bushes and climbs up onto his shoulder, " _What'cha thinking about Ash?_ " Ash then told his trusted partner, "Just things I plan on doing during the tournament," Ash then sighs because he has so much he wants to do.

" _Wanna talk about it_?" Pikachu asks hoping his gut feeling is correct.

"I'll just tell you this," Ash says looking at his best friend, "it's going to be a life changer."

" _Alright if you don't want to tell me you don't have to_ ," Pikachu says not wanting to try and deal with his riddles. Just then, Chloe appeared next to her father and said, "I'm ready dad," to which Ash said, "Alright let's go." Ash then grabbed a Pokéball from his belt and threw it as he said, "Go Charizard!" Soon the big dragon is standing in front of his trainer, "Mind giving us a lift to the tournament?" His trusty Charizard nods and let's Ash and Chloe climb up on his back, Ash pats his neck letting him know they're ready to go. Charizard lifts off and takes off towards the tournament.

 **-X-**

A couple of hours later Charizard soon lands near the Pokécenter so Ash and Chloe can register for the tournament. "Thanks, Charizard, take a nice long rest," Ash returns his trusty dragon and him and Chloe head into the center. They make a beeline straight for the counter, and there is a surprising amount of people there at the moment. Nurse Joy looks up and notices the cloaked man and the little girl in front of her, "Oh, how may I help you?" Ash looked at Nurse Joy and said, "We would like to sign up for the Tournament of Legends." Smiling, Nurse Joy said, "Of course, just let me see your Pokédex please." Chloe hands over her Pokédex and her Pokéballs so Nurse Joy can make sure her Pokémon are in tip top condition. Nurse Joy disappears behind the doors. About two minutes later, Nurse Joy returned and said, "Your Pokémon are doing just fine, and you are registered for the tournament." Nurse Joy then handed Chloe her Pokédex and Pokémon. Nurse Joy then looked at Ash and said, "Let me see your Pokémon and Pokédex so I can check them out and register you for the tournament." He nodded and hands over what she asked for. Once again Nurse Joy disappears behind the doors, but soon returns with Ash's Pokémon and Pokédex, "Here you go sir, and your Pokémon are doing just fine but your Charizard will need to rest he is quite tired. And you are registered for the tournament, so enjoy your stay."

"Have a good day Nurse Joy," Ash and Chloe say as they walk out to go find their hotel, which is one the Pokémon league has reserved for Champions and their Elites. After walking for about 5 minutes Ash and Chloe finally reach their hotel. They walk in and the moment they reach the desk the attendant speaks up, "I'm sorry sir, but this hotel is reserved until all the Champions and Elite Fours, if you wish to check in you have to wait or check into a different hotel."

After the attendant finishes her little rant Ash just chuckles, "I know this hotel is reserved." The Attendant then asked, "Well, then why did you come in here if you know you can't check in yet?" Ash smiled and said, "Probably because I'm Kalos Champion Satoshi and this is my strongest Elite Chloe." The attendant looks at them like they are crazy until Ash shows her his Pokédex, she then blushes out of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Mr. Satoshi, here's your room key." She hands over the room key and Ash and Chloe walk over to the elevator, as looks at the tog connected to the key. "4th floor room 205 huh?" Ash pushes the button for the 4th floor and the elevator takes them up to their floor and Ash walks down the hall and towards the end he finds room 205. "Here we go," he puts the key into the look and walks into the room. It's a nice room, it has a mini fridge in the corner, a 45-inch flat screen, two separate rooms with a Queen-sized bed in each, a bathroom for each bedroom, and a small kitchen. "Nice room, don't you think so?" Ash asks as he tosses his bag on the bed and Chloe copy's his action with a nod of her head and tosses her bag on her bed.

" _I could get used to this_ ," Pikachu says as he jumps onto the bed and curls into a ball. After he took off his hood and sat don, Ash said, "Don't get to comfortable buddy, as soon as the others get here we're going out for some fun."

"Can we go to the beach daddy?" Chloe asks as she runs into the room. Ash chuckles as he nods, "That's where we agreed to go." Chloe squealed and as she ran to her room, she said, "Yay, Now I can where my new swimsuit." Ash once again chuckles. Right before stepping out of the room, Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "I'll be right back buddy.

He walked into the main room and types a few things on his watch and soon, 3 screens pop up, not long after the faces of Cynthia, John and Max appear on the holographic screen, "How much longer you guys?"

"I should be there in a couple hours," Max says, "Me and my elites are flying there." Cynthia then said, "Same here, my boat is scheduled to leave in about 10 minutes." Then John said, "I just got approved to go, as soon as I get a ride, I'll let you know." Ash then replied as he pulled his hood back up, "Ok, well send me a message when you guys touch down, I'm taking a nap until you guys get here." Cynthia chuckled, shook her head and said, "Alright lazy, see ya soon." Then John said, "Alright mate, see you then.

"Bye," Max says. They hang up, and Ash sends a message to Zep, 'Let me know when you guys touch down. I'm going to take a nap.' His watch beeps, 'Okay, we're leaving in around 10 minutes.' Ash nods to himself and nods off to sleep.

 **-X- Around 2 hours later**

"Dad wake up," Chloe says as she shakes Ash's shoulder, "argh. Pikachu mind shocking him awake for me?" she asks the electric mouse with an innocent smile. He nods and turns toward his trainer, "PIKA-CHUUUUUU!" Ash jumps out of bed, cooked from Pikachu's wake up call. "Argh, damn it Pikachu." He glares at his best friend, "Why?" Pikachu points at Chloe who is trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Sorry dad, but you wouldn't get up. Cynthia, Max, and Uncle Zep have all sent you messages. He looks at his watch and sees the 3 missed messages, "Ash I'm touching down in 10 minutes' - Max (10 mins. ago). "My boat will dock in 10 minutes' - Cynthia (10 mins. ago). 'We're touching down in 10 minutes' -Zep (10 mins. ago). "Well crap," Ash says as he stretches and puts his hood on, "Let's go wait for them in the lobby." Ash grabs his cloak and runs out the door with Pikachu and Chloe in tow. They hop in the elevator and Ash starts pushing on the button for the lobby rapidly.

"That's not going to make it go faster dad," Chloe says. Pikachu just shakes his head at his friends antics. The elevator eventually reaches the lobby and Ash takes off to the waiting area. They take a seat and not long after they sit some familiar faces appear in through the door.

One of them is around 5"3' with light brown hair and greenish-blue eyes, he was a slight muscular build, and is wearing blue jeans, and a black tee-shirt with a lightning bolt on the middle. To his right is another boy around his height, with dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he also has a slight muscular build, and is wearing dark jeans with a plain white shirt. To the left of them is a man in his mid-30's with short blue hair, he is wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and dark black sunglasses. They have yet to take notice of Ash as they make their way to the front desk, "Hello, we're Zepplin, Dean, and James of the Kalos elite four, and we're here to check into our rooms," the black-haired boy says.

She nods and hands them their key, "Enjoy your stay." The blue haired man takes the key and they walk up to their room, after they leave some more people arrive. One of them is about 15 with dark blue hair and glasses, he's wearing brown shorts and a light green shirt. Holding his hand is a girl about a year or two younger than him, she's got blonde hair that runs down to her lower back, a small yellow purse around her shoulder with a Dedenne sleeping soundly, she's wearing a white skirt that goes to her knees, and yellow shirt. To the boys right is another boy about the same age as him, he has shoulder length icy blue hair, and light blue eyes, he has a light blue shirt and blue jean shorts, and he also has a Plusle and Minun on his shoulders. Behind the three teens is a man with shortish purple hair and a permanent scowl, he's wearing a blue and black jacket and around the purple haired man's age with light brownish blonde hair and light green eyes, he has a camera over his orange jacket, and dark blue jeans. They walk toward the front desk and the boy with dark blue hair speaks up, "I'm the Hoenn league champion and these are my elites." She types something in her computer and hands them their keys, "Enjoy your stay." They nod and walk off to the elevator.

"And none of them noticed us," Ash shakes his head and Chloe lets out a sigh. Soon after some more people walk in. One of them is a woman around Ash's age, she has long blonde hair and grey eyes, she's wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black jacket. Next to her is an older woman with short grey hair and brown eyes, and even though it's warm outside she's wearing a brown scarf and a white coat and a greyish shirt and pants. Behind the two women are 3 men. One of them has light bluish-purple hair with glasses that make his eyes look the same color, and he's wearing a scarlet suit over a grey shirt. To his right is a man with a red Afro and greyish eyes, he's wearing a yellow shirt with grey pants, with red suspenders hanging on the sides, and he has two black brackets on each wrist. To their left is a man with green hair and green eyes, he's wearing a grey and orange sleepless jacket, and orange pants. The walk up to the desk, "Hello, we'd like to check into our hotel room please," the lady with blonde hair says, ignoring the 3 guys who have yet to stop talking. The desk attended nods and hands her 2 keys, "Enjoy your stay Ms. Cynthia." Cynthia smiles and they walk off to their rooms.

Ash stands up and starts walking towards the front desk, "Excuse me Ms.?" She looks up, "Oh, how can I help you Mr. Satoshi?" Ash then asked, "Can you tell me which rooms my elites, and the Hoenn and Sinnoh champions and elites are staying?" Cynthia then asked, "May I ask why?" Ash then says, "We are good friends and we are supposed to meet up to spend the day together." Cynthia smiled and said, "They are the rooms closest to yours."

"Thanks Ms." he smiles and walks off with Chloe and Pikachu in tow, the ride the elevator up to their floor and as they walk to their room 3 familiar people walk out of the room to the right of Ash and Chloe's. Chloe grins widely and runs towards them hugging onto two of the people, "Uncle Dean, Uncle Zep!"

They chuckle and hug her back, "Hey Chloe," Dean says as he ruffles her hair. Chloe looks around them, "Hi James," she waves to the man. He smiles and waves back. Ash walks over pulling Dean and Zep into a brotherly hug. Ash then asked James, "How's it been at the league?" and James replied, "No good challengers, only a few make it past me only to get defeated by Zep."

"So same old, same old?" Ash asks, and Zep nods. While they stand in the hall catching up a certain dark blue haired trainer comes out of his room with his girlfriend in tow, soon to be followed by his elites from their room across the hall. The young blonde runs towards Ash with her boyfriend right beside her, they tackle their 'brother' in hug. "Ash," they say together, "we missed you." Ash chuckles and returns the hug, "I missed you too." After standing up Ash address the two older teens of the Hoenn league, "Hey Paul, hey Trip." Trip smiles and said, "It's good to see ya man."

"Long time no see," Paul says as his scowl turns into one of his rare smiles. While they all talk about different things, mostly things embarrassing to Max and Bonnie, making them turn bright red. Little did they know 5 familiar people just exited their rooms down the hall. The blonde woman quickly, but sneakily, made her way behind Ash, hugging onto him and resting her chin on his shoulder, "Hey baby."

"Hey Cynth," he says as he turns around to hug her and gave her a quick sweet peck on the lips. He turns to address the 4 following the blonde, "Hey Bertha, Aaron, Flint, and Lucian."

"Hey Ash," they all greet. And once again the all start to chat until Ash asks for everyone's attention. Ash then said to his friends and family, "So, who wants to go to the beach for the rest of the day?" All of the youngest embers of the group shouted, "YEAH!" while everyone else just chuckles. Ash then said, "Let's meet in the lobby in 5 minutes." he says as everyone heads back to their own rooms to change.

 **-X- 5 Minutes later**

Everyone meets up in the lobby with some clothes over their swimsuits (the girls), towels, water toys (you're never too old for those), and sunscreen, and other things they may need. After making they had everything they needed.

"Let's go," Ash says after they make sure they have everything the need, on the walk to the beach Ash and Cynthia end up fingers intertwined, same with Max and Bonnie (and Ash already had his hood on). Many people stare as they pass, because it's the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos league champions and their elites. Many are in awe because they are huge fans, and others (mostly girls) are wondering what Satoshi looks like under his hood, and most of the guys are gawking over Cynthia but immediately stop when they see Satoshi look in their direction. Soon they make it to the beach and clear a spot on the beach for all their stuff, they set up an awning, beach umbrellas, and other things to relax in the shade.

"Let's have some fun," Satoshi says with a smile, the girls then take off their tops and shorts and the younger ones run into the water. Ash and Cynthia sit in the shade for a bit watching the youngling's. Bertha watches the couple, and the other guys hang out on the beach having mock battles, and all the Pokémon are doing their own thing, whether it be relaxing, battling, or swimming.

"Dad," Chloe yells, "come play chicken fight with us!" Ash smirks and runs into the water, throwing his cloak off (and he's changed his appearance with his aura, light blue eyes, and shorter black hair, he looks nothing like Ash, and he's giving off an aura that makes others not want to try and stare). He leaps in and dives understanding back up with Chloe on his shoulders making her squeal in surprise. Bonnie hops onto Max's shoulders, and Ash gets down to their level, and soon Chloe and Bonnie are giggling while trying to push each other off. All the fun lasts for hours, and everyone's hanging out on the beach (ash having put his hood back on). Cynthia gave the idea to have ice-cream, so the trainers are all laughing while eating their favorite flavors, and the Pokémon eating their Pokéfood.

Ash just finishes his ice-cream when suddenly, unnoticed by anyone a golden ring appears over Ash's head, and water started pouring out, drenching him. Everyone stares at him for a while then busts out laughing. The ring moves in front of Ash and a small Pokémon appears from the other side. The Pokémon is a pale grey and red with small brown horns sticking out from the side of its head, a golden ring on each, then the ring closed and flew until it fits on the Pokémon's lower abdomen.

The Pokémon chuckles, "Ashkan! We're you surprised?"

"Gah damn it Hoopa," Ash laughs at the small Pokémon's' antics.

"Pikan!" Hoop says when he saw Pikachu.

"Ash who is this Pokémon?" Cynthia asks.

"This is Hoopa, it's a Pokémon I meet in Kalos, I also helped Hoopa regain its true power." He explains, and everyone nods, and greets Hoopa. "So, what are you doing here Hoopa?"

"We finished the tower,and I wanted to join you," Hoopa says with a smile. Ash then asked Hoppa, "What did Meray say about this?" Ash inquires the Pokémon. Hoppa then said, "She was happy for me, and she even gave me the bottle." Hoppa then handed Ash the Prison Bottle. Ash looks at Hoop and takes the bottle setting next to his backpack. He then pulls out a Pokéball and looks at Hoopa, "Welcome to the family my friend." Hoopa smiles widely and taps the button in the center of the ball, it's then enveloped in a red light and sucked into the ball, the ball shakes 3 times then dings signifying that Hoopa has been caught. Ash smiles at the ball and said again, "Welcome to the family."

"Daddy?" said Chloe said, getting her father's attention and Ash looked at his daughter and said, "Yes Chloe?" Chloe then said, "Can I play with your new Pokémon?" Ash smiles, "Come on out Hoopa!" Hoopa then reappeared, and Ash said, "Go have fun Hoopa." Hoopa smiles and flies after Chloe, Max, Bonnie, and Tory. They run around on the beach Hoopa summoning what the kids ask for. Ash chuckles and sits back down relaxing with Cynthia, "I feel this is going to be fun." Cynthia smiles and nods her head, "Mmhm," and she lays her head on Ash shoulder. The guys go back to battling, and Bertha reading a book, while smiling at the sight of Ash and Cynthia cuddling.

"Having a good time, you two?" said a voice from behind Ash and Cynthia. When they turned around, they saw John. Ash got up and shook hands with John and said, "How's Professor Juniper." John replied, "She's fine, she's a wonderful teacher, I still can't believe that she left me come here, I tried to contact you guys, but I think you left your Xtranseiver in your room." Ash checked for his Xtranseiver and realized that he didn't have it. Ash looked at John and said, "You're right, oops, sorry John." John chuckled and said, "It's alright Ash, mistakes happen. Hey, you think you can vouch for me when we go to the hotel, they won't let me in." Ash nodded his head and said, "Sure, I'll tell them to let you in." John smiled and said, "Thanks Ash." The two then walked back over to Cynthia and sat down in the shade to catch up. After which, Ash called the Hotel and told them to let John stay in the Hotel because he was the assistant to Professor Juniper. The Hotel Manager said, "of course, we will have a room set up on your floor Mr. Satoshi." Ash smiled and thanked the Manager before he hung up and told John.

 **-X- A couple hours later**

The sun has finally started to sink below the horizon sending beautiful colors into the sky, the group and Drew (he joined them during the last few hours, him and ash became friends after the betrayal). The walk back towards their hotel all chatting happily, until Ash tenses up, his fist clenching shut. Everyone saw this and Cynthia and Chloe asked, "What's wrong?" Ash then whispered quietly and harshly with venom lacing his voice, "It's them." Just then, to prove his point, a group of familiar faces appear, and everyone soon had a face of anger, disgust, or something else. With Cynthia and Chloe having our rage evident in their faces, along with Ash. The group catches sight of familiar faces, and some new faces. John kept out of sight from the traitors as to not reveal Ash's presence to them. A tall dark-skinned man with brown spiked hair, and squinty eyes, sees Cynthia, ran over to her, and said, "Cynthia my love, your beauty shines ever brighter, please go to dinner with me tonight." Ash growls slightly and kicks the man away from Cynthia. "Back off," he hisses.

"Brock," the group runs over to their friend, helping him back to his feet. A girl with short orange hair then yelled at Ash getting in his face, "Just who the hell do you think you are?" Ash and his group look at each other, then start laughing at the now angry and confused orange haired girl. "WHATS SO FUNNY!" she yells at them.

"How do you not know who he is Misty?" Max says still chuckling, May K. perks up at his voice. Misty growls angerly, "Don't get smart with me kid," she says looming over a downed Max who's holding his head. As Bonnie helped Max to his feet, she looked at Misty and said, "Leave my boyfriend alone bitch," Clemont looks in disbelief at his sisters voice. Misty then said in angered shock, "What did you call me," to which Bonnie replied, "Bitch, or did I not make myself clear enough?" Misty gets ready to pummel Bonnie, until her mallet is yanked from her hands, she looks to see the cloaked stranger holding it, "GIVE IT BACK!"

"I've always wanted to do this," Ash mutters, and lifts it and smashes it across his knee, and throws it into a trash can behind him. Tracey looks in disbelief before his expression turns into anger, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ash then said casually, "Because she hurt my family." After shaking from his shock Brock stands up and snakes his arm around Cynthia's shoulder. "Come with me baby, I'm better considering I don't lose my temper like that." This time Chloe walks in front of him and kicks him right where the sun doesn't shine, "Leave my mommy and daddy alone you DICK."

Everyone stares at the little girl in disbelief, even Ash, but also with pride, as did John. Ash then said, "Now if you will excuse us, we will all take our leave now." With that, Ash's group leaves the traitors behind, with May and Dawn looking at two specific people with slight blushes. Ash then turned around and walked over to the reception table an asked for John's key to get into his room. The woman there nodded her head and handed Ash the Key to John's room and the room was 206. Clemont stares in disbelief at what his sister had said to Misty. May then said, "I like those two." Referring to Zep and Dean. Dawn nodded her head and said, "I agree with you on that."

After reaching the hotel they all pile into the elevator (it's a big elevator). "Well that went well," Ash stats sarcastically. Cynthia then picked up her daughter and said, "Thank you, Chloe," referring to her helping get Brock away. John then said, "Way to go Chloe." Chloe smiled at all the praise she was getting. Dean then said, "Yeah that was pretty awesome kid," Dean then held his hand out for a fist bump, to which Chloe obliged. Chloe then said, "thank you Uncle Dean." The elevator the stopped on the floor they were on, they all got out and ash said, "I know some of you don't know much about them, but I wouldn't trust what they say about my past self," Ash then said, "and if you battle them, humiliate them." Everyone nods to his words and they resume talking as usual. Everyone then said their byes and headed for their respective rooms. But one thing was on everyone's minds. ' _Starting tomorrow, they will all pay for what they did_.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own this story, I got permission from the original writer The Electric Dragon Rider to write this Story, I hope you guys like this story.**

 **-X- Time Skip**

 **"Pokémon Attack"**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathy"_

The next few days went by with nothing special happening, just having fun together. They haven't run into the traitors since then, and today was the first day of the tournament. "Alright ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the Tournament of Legends to start?" Mr. Goodshow was replied by the crowd exploding into cheers, "Alright then the first part will be double battles, so the number of competitors drops faster, then we'll have single 1-on-1 battles, then 3-on-3 battles, then the finals will be full 6-on-6 battles between the final 6 competitors." He is once again met with loud cheers. "And to start this tournament off we are going to introduce our champions and choose which ones will battle to kick off the tournament. First up we have the champion of Kanto and Hoenn, the dragon master Lance! Next, we have the Sinnoh champion, the shining beauty Cynthia! Third we have the Unova champion, the fiery Alder! Next, we have our newest and youngest champion, the champion of Hoenn, Max Maple! And then finally we have the champion of the Kalos region, the strongest league so far, Satoshi!" And once again the crowd explodes into cheers, "Now I think we should have our youngest champion battle another to start off their tournament. So, Max, who would you like to battle?"

"Well I was hoping you'd ask me to go first, because I was wanting to show the world the strength of my good buddy Satoshi." Max replies with a proud smirk, knowing what they planned to do. Mr. Goodshow looked at Ash and said, "So, Satoshi, would you like to battle Max?", Ash smiled, nodded his head and said, "I'd enjoy that very much, 1-on-1." Mr. Goodshow then said, "Well then, LETS GET THIS TOURNAMENT UNDERWAY!" Once again everyone cheers, but with more excitement at the chance to watch Champion Satoshi battle in person. Soon everyone has cleared out of the stadium leaving only Max, Satoshi, and the referee. The ref. then said, "Alright this is the opening battle for the Tournament of Legends. This will be a 1-on-1 battle, one hit ok moves such as sheer cold will not be permitted. Do both trainers understand the rules?" They both nodded their heads, "Then let the battle between Champion Max Maple and Champion Satoshi begin! Trainers choose your Pokémon." Max pulled out a Pokéball and said throwing it out, "Show them your power Gallade!" In a flash of red light, a Pokémon about the height of Ash appeared, it's got a green body with white legs, and a light blue sail like thing jutting out from its head giving it the loom of a spartan helmet, and its green arms slim into a blade behind its elbow.

"Gal," His Gallade calls put as it slices his blades a bit to show off. Then Ash said as he threw his Pokéball out, "Let my aura guide you Sceptile," The Pokémon has a big green bushy tail, yellow bulbs on its back, and two green leaves sticking from each arm. Sceptile then called out as it puts its favorite twig in its mouth, "Sep, Tile." Then from his position on the side of the field, "Battle Begin!" Ash and Max smile and nods towards each other, "Gallade use **Psycho Cut** " Gallade's blades gain a purple aura and it slices at the air shooting the wave of purple energy at Sceptile. Ash then said, "Dodge," with lighting quick reflexes Sceptile dodges the attack, "Use **Quick Attack**." Sceptile shoots off towards Gallade, surprising everyone, he almost completely disappears, then Gallade goes flying back. Ash then said, "Sceptile, use **Bullet seed**." Sceptile's mouth opens a started shooting seeds at rapid fire. Max then shouts to Gallade, "Use fire punch to get rid of the seeds." The blade Pokémon's fist started to flame up and it starts to rapidly punch the seeds causing them to turn to ash. Max and Ash smile at each other, "Now, MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash and Max both yelled touching their respective keystones. A bright light surrounds the Pokémon and when it disappears, Gallade and Sceptile have both undergone another evolution. Gallade's body build has stayed the same but has turned white and the spike on its chest has shrunk, its blades have turned white with a red outline and a small red spike on its arm, it has also grown a cape on each of its shoulder blades. Sceptile's tail has grown and grown a red arrow like spike on the end of it, its bulbs now start yellow at the base of its neck and slowly turn red as they travel down towards its tail, and it has also grown some leaves on its chest that cover its side like it's a vest. Ash then said, "Now Sceptile **Quick Attack** into **leaf Blade**." Sceptile's leaves glow green and grow longer and it disappears at a super-fast speed slamming into Gallade. Max then said, "Alright Gallade, use **Fire cut** ," Gallade's blades started to glow like a Psycho cut, but instead of a purple aura it's covered in flames, and it slices sending the wave of flames at Sceptile nailing it in the chest with no time to evade. Ash shouted to Sceptile, " **Ariel Ace** , let's go!"

Sceptile's arm glows white and it rushes at Gallade slamming its arm into its chest knocking it down. Ash then said, "Now use **Rock smash** ," Sceptile's fist starts to glow white and charges once again. Then Max said, "Dodge," Gallade jumps out of the way just as Sceptile's fist collides into the wall causing a dust cloud to follow. When the dust clears it shows Sceptile trying to pry its arm free from the wall, Max then told Gallade, "Quick, while Sceptile is stuck, use **Fire Punch**." Gallade's fist glows red with flames as it connects with Sceptile's chest knocking its arm free. " **Quick attack** ," both trainers shouted as their Pokémon charge forward at blinding speeds, and collide resulting in an explosion of power, nocking both Pokémon backwards.

"Now Gallade," Max shouts knowing that Ash is ready, " **Guillotine**!" Gallade's arm starts to glow as it waits for its command to charge. The Ref then said, "Champion Max, that move is not permitted, if you use it you will be disqualified," the ref statement caused the crowed to gasp. Ash then said with a smirk, "Let him ref, I can handle it." The ref reluctantly nods, and Max said "Now Gallade," Gallade charges forward and jumps swings its glowing arm over its head at Sceptile, Ash then told Sceptile, "Catch it." Sceptile reaches its arm up and catches Gallade's glowing arm in its hands taking minimal damage. The crowd goes crazy at this move. Ash then said, "Push it back and use **Earthquake**." Sceptile push hard on Gallade's arm making it stumble backwards, Sceptile then jumps into the air and slams its tail into the ground causing it to shake, causing Gallade to take damage and have trouble standing. "Now **Solar beam** ," Ash shouted to Sceptile. While still in the air, Sceptile started creating a bright ball of energy in its mouth as its bulbs start to glow. Max shouts to Gallade, "Come on Gallade, I know you can get up." Gallade starts to shakily get up and standing as Sceptile lands a few feet in front of it. Satoshi then yelled, "Fire!" and Sceptile shoots the beam of solar energy landing a direct hit on Mega Gallade's chest. And explosion occurs, sending Gallade flying into the wall behind Max, it drops to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"And Gallade is unable to battle, that means Champion Satoshi is the winner of the opening battle for the Tournament of Legends." The referee shouts holding up the flag signaling that Ash has won. Max then recalled Gallade and as he was walking towards Ash as he recalled Sceptile, he said, "Thank you Gallade, you did amazing." When Max got to him, Ash said, "Great battle Max, I had fun." Max then said, smiling at his Idol, "Me too Satoshi." The two champions then shook hands and Mr. Goodshow says as he walked out onto the field, "Now please give a warm round of applause for these two amazing champions, the battle groups will be posted soon so please find your partner now." Everyone soon leaves the battlefield with Ash's friends meeting up to train. Ash and Cynthia partnered up, Max and Bonnie partnered up, Paul and Trip partnered up, Dean and Zep partnered up, Chloe and Tory partnered up, James and Flint partnered, and Lucian and Aaron partnered up, Agatha partnered up with one of her old pals, and John decided not to participate in the tournament. While talking to their partners about their strategies, they made their way towards the Pokécenter to register their partners and find their match ups. But knowing Ash's luck they run into the traitors again. Neither group was paying attention and Ash just so happened to be at the front talking to Cynthia, when he suddenly hit something, he looked at the ground and saw Brock on the ground. Ash chuckles a bit and keeps walking with his group. Brock stands up and gets ready to go confront him and take Cynthia away from him. A girl with brown hair then says to Brock, "Just leave it Brock, you can just defeat him in the tournament." Brock reluctantly looks away from Ash and continues walking with his own group.

When Ash and his friends reach the Pokécenter they each register and as they start to leave something stands in their way. The Woman at the door then said, "Excuse me, do any of you know where James is?" Ash and his friends smile, and James said, "Jessie." James runs over to her pulling her into a hug, "So you were able to come." Jessie nods and kisses James. Jessie then handed James a Pokéball and said, "Here you go sweetie," James then released the Pokémon inside. As the scratch cat Pokémon stretched, he said, "Gee Jess, why did you have to take so long to let me out?" Jessie looked at the Scratch Cat Pokémon and said, "Because we were on a plane you half-wit." Meowth then turned around and his eyes widen when he saw who he's with, "James," he yells as he jumps into his arms for a hug. The ex-Rocket trio spend time catching up while the rest of the group watches with a smile. As he and his group left the center, Ash turned to the trio and said, "We're going to go train for a bit, have fun." The trio nodded their heads and got back to talking. After standing there and talking for a while, James, Jessie and Meowth started to walk through the market area when they hear voices they don't want to here, and the voices shouted, "TEAM ROCKET!" the trio turns and sees an angry group of traitors. Jessie then said, "Not you people." Misty then yells, "What are you three doing here," and James replied nervously, "Nothing, just having a good time."

"Yeah leave us alone old twerps," Meowth says with annoyance in his voice. Brock then said, "You're not going to get away this time, Go Steelix." The big metal snake like Pokémon appears and let out a loud cry, " **Hyperbeam**." The trios eyes widen and turn tail and run yelling, "BOSS SAVE US!" As Steelix kept firing at the trio, Misty shouted, "After them!" The traitors chase the ex-Rocket trio towards the forest, "BOSS," the trio yells when they see a familiar man leaning against a tree. Ash looks over and sighs, as soon as the trio reaches him he puts his arm up and puts up a protective barrier against the Hyperbeam. The traitors wait for the smoke to clear and see the trio cowering behind a man with his arm sticking outwards bending at the elbow, with and aura shield? At the back of the group a blue and a brown-haired girl start to whisper to each other, "Is that an aura shield?" asked the Blue-haired girl. The Brown-haired girl looked at the Blue-haired girl and said, "I think so, Couldn't Ash use aura?" the Blue-haired girl nodded her head and said, "Yeah he could." They both gain a downcast look, Blue-haired girl then said, "I miss him." The Brown-haired girl said to the Blue-haired girl, "Me too." Ash then said in a menacing voice, "Listen to me, they are under my protection and I can have you thrown from your positions and in jail." Brock then said with annoyance "How could you, we don't even work in the same regions dumbass." Ash then shot Brock a harsh glare before he said, "Lance is a good buddy of mine, I could talk to him and tell him what you did, and have you thrown out for an attack against a civilian." Brock wanted to have Steelix attack, but he didn't want to be arrested, so Brock growls and stomps off with the group following. Ash shakes his head, looked at the trio behind and said, "Next time, just avoid them." The trio breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Ok boss."

After training for a while Ash and his family meet up at the Pokécenter to see their match ups. Dean and Zep were placed in A field. Max and Bonnie were placed in B field along with James and Flint. Ash and Cynthia were placed in C field along with Chloe and Tory and Aaron and Lucian. And in D field were Paul and Trip, as well as Bertha and her partner. Zep said in a calm tone, "Looks like we're up first Dean, and our opponents are someone named Jay and Carl." Then dean says as he starts to walk out of the stadium, "Well we better get going, we're the first battle and it's in 5 minutes." Everyone goes wide eyed and takes off towards A field. Right before he and Zep walked into the waiting area, Dean said, "See ya soon." Ash and his friends nodded their heads and they walked to get their seats. A few minutes later, the announcer came over the intercom and said, "Will our trainers please now take the field." Dean and Zep walk out onto the field, with Dean looking excited and Zep looking calm with a small smile. The Referee then said, "On the red side we have the team of Dean and Zep of the Kalos elite four," the ref is halted when the crowd explodes into cheers, "and on the blue side we have the team of Jay and Carl from Rustburo City in Hoenn." The crowd cheers once again but not as loud as they did for Dean and Zep. "Now trainers send out your Pokémon."

"Go Breloom," Jay calls out.

"Go Sharpedo," Carl yells.

"Crush them Greninja," Dean says.

"Come on Delphox, be fierce for Pierce," Zep says calmly.

On the blue side appears a blue shark like Pokémon and a bipedal green Pokémon with a mushroom shaped head, and on red side appears a blue ninja like frog, and a red Pokémon that kind of looks like a wizard. The referee then said, "Let the battle begin!" Dean started the battle by saying, " **Water Shuriken** ," Dean shouts. And Greninja creates small ninja stars of water and starts to rapidly chuck them at the enemy. Then Zep said, with excitement in his eyes, "Now Delphox, use **Flamethrower**." Delphox waves its stick in a small quick circle and shoots out a torrent of flames which engulfed the opposing distracted team. When the flames die out it shows a weak Breloom and scratched up Sharpedo.

"Breloom use **Bullet Seed** ," Jay calls out to his weakened Pokémon. Breloom opens its mouth and unleashes the attack straight for Greninja. In a clam voice, Dean said, "Dodge, then use **Ariel Ace**." Greninja starts to leap around the seeds until it ends up behind it, then Greninja's hand glows white and it slams its hand into the grass/fighting type Pokémon, making its slide across the ground. Carl shouted to Sharpedo, "Use **Crunch** Sharpedo," and Sharpedo shot forward and tried to bite onto Delphox. Like Dean, Zep said in a calm voice "Dodge and use Shadow ball," Zep says calmly. Delphox jumped out of the way and launches the Shadow ball into Sharpedo's side. Knowing Breloom couldn't take another hit like that, Dean called out to Greninja, "Greninja finish Breloom with another **Ariel Ace.** " Once again, Greninja's hand glows white as it runs at Breloom. Jay then called out to Breloom, "Jump Breloom," Breloom listened and jumped over Greninja's attack, who keeps running at the wall. Dean starts laughing, he then said, " **Ariel Ace** can't be dodged bro." As soon as he says that Greninja jumps at the wall and turns launching itself back off the wall traveling straight for Breloom at double the speed from before. It slams its hand into Breloom's chest making it cry out in pain and fly into the wall with swirls for eyes. Jay recalled Breloom, and Carl said, "Hurry Sharpedo, continue using **Dark Pulse** until you hit that Delphox." But Zep said, "Just keep dodging Delphox." While Sharpedo fires continuous Dark Pulses Delphox just keeps jumping over them until Greninja and Delphox are standing on either side of Sharpedo. Dean and Zep shouted together, " **Overheat** / **Blizzard**." Greninja opens its mouth and unleashes a massive wall of cold air while Delphox unleashes a wall of hot air and they explode when they make contact on Sharpedo causing a huge explosion throwing out lots of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it showed Sharpedo on the ground out cold with some parts of its body burnt and some parts frozen.

"And the winners are Dean and Zep," the ref announces as the trainers return their Pokémon. All four trainers walk out onto the field and shake hands whilst congratulating each other. Then Jay said, "You two wiped the floor with us." Then Dean said, "Hey don't doubt yourselves, the two of you did good, keep up the good work." The two Kalos elites walk out of the stadium and meet up with their friends receiving congratulations and hugs from Chloe. Ash then said to his girlfriend, "Cynthia, we need to get going our battle is next." She nodded her head and the group walk over to their stadium. There Ash and Cynthia walked into the waiting are and everyone else goes into the stands. Not a minute later when the Announcer celled for the trainers to enter the field. The Referee then said, "On the red side we have the team of Champion Satoshi of Kalos and Champion Cynthia of Sinnoh," the ref is halted when the crowd explodes into cheers, "and on the blue side we have the team of Danny and Charlotte from Jubilife City in Sinnoh." The crowd cheers once again but not as loud as they did for Ash and Cynthia. The Referee then said, "Trainers send out your Pokémon." Satoshi looked at the small electric mouse and said, "Let my Aura Guide you, Pikachu." Pikachu then jumped from Satoshi's shoulder and onto the battle field, and Cynthia said, "Let's go Garchomp." Danny then said, "Go Beartic," as Charlotte said, "Let's go Mamoswine." The Referee then shouted, "Let the battle between Champions Satoshi of Kalos and Cynthia of Sinnoh versus Danny and Charlotte of Mistralton City begin!" Danny started the battle by shouting, "Quickly Beartic, **Ice Beam** on Garchomp." The icy bear fired a beam of ice towards the dragon. Satoshi said in a calm voice, "Counter with **Thunderbolt** Pikachu,"

Pikachu yelled and fired a **Thunderbolt** which powers through the Ice Beam and struck the Beartic, causing it to cry out in pain. Cynthia then said, "Garchomp, use **Brick Break** on Mamoswine," Cynthia calls out. The dragons claw glows white and it rushes forward. Charlotte then yelled, "Stop it with **Icy Wind**." The big Pokémon opens its mouth and releases a breath of freezing air, Garchomp while taking damage, powered through and slams its hand into the Mamoswine. Danny then yelled at Beartic, Use **Take down**." Beartic charged at Garchomp. Right before Beartic struck Garchomp, Cynthia yelled, "Into the air," Garchomp flew into the air and dodged the impact. As Garchomp flew over Cynthia and Satoshi, Satoshi said to Pikachu, "Jump on Garchomp." The little mouse smirks and jumps onto the dragons back. Cynthia then called out, "Now Garchomp, **Earthquake**!" meanwhile Satoshi said, "Pikachu jump and **Thunderbolt** on the ground," Pikachu leaped off the dragons back as it slams into the ground shaking the stadium while Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt into the ground causing it to break more and send chunks flying at his opponents.

"Now Garchomp **Giga Impact** on Beartic," Cynthia yells. What Satoshi said next confused the crowd, and he said, "Pikachu, use **Thunder** on Garchomp," Pikachu strikes the dragon type, enveloping it in electricity. The now electrified Garchomp rams into Beartic sending it into a wall knocking it out. Now drained of energy, Garchomp lands near its trainer to recollect itself. Charlotte nervously yelled, "U…use **Earthquake** ," and her Pokémon slammed its front legs onto the ground causing it to shake once again. But Satoshi said, " **Iron** **Tail** into the ground," as Pikachu's tail gains a metallic shine and gets shoved into the ground saving itself from damage. Satoshi then said, "Use **Quick Attack** into **Iron Tail** ," the little yellow mouse races forward as its tail becomes metallic once again. Pikachu jumps and slams it tail into Mamoswine's head knocking it down. Worried for her Pokémon, Charlotte said, "Come on Mamoswine, get up." The Pokémon slowly stands before collapsing with swirls for eyes. The Referee then said, "Beartic and Mamoswine are unable to continue, the winners are Pikachu and Garchomp, which means the victory goes to Champions Satoshi and Cynthia!" The stands erupt into cheers for the two champions who wave and walk out after thanking their opponents. Danny told Ash, "I honestly didn't expect you to use Thunder on Garchomp, but hey, I guess I shouldn't think less of the Kalos Champion." Satoshi shook Danny's hand and said, "You did well, you and Charlotte both brought an Ice-type to counter Garchomp and used ground type moves that could have done devastating damage if I got careless." Charlotte then said, "But I'm not surprised that my Icy Wind didn't stop Garchomp, he's a Pokémon of the Sinnoh region Champion, he had to have been tough to beat." Then Cynthia said, "My Garchomp is Strong, but I could tell you Beartic and Mamoswine were strong as well, you both raised your respective Pokémon very well." The two teams then walked off the field. Ash and Cynthia were then greeted by their friends and family. Chloe ran to ash and gave her father a hug, Chloe then said, "That was amazing Dad." Ash then said with a smile on his face, "Thanks sweetie." Then Zep said, "So, what do we do now?"

Everyone was thinking about what to do, until Cynthia said, "I say, we should explore on our own before having a big dinner together." Max nodded his head and said, "Sounds good to me." Dean then said teasing Max, "You're just saying that because you want some time with your girl," Dean then received a smack on the back of the head from both Zep and Bonnie. Then Cynthia said, "Leave him alone Dean, just because Max can get a girlfriend and you can't doesn't mean you can pick on him." Zep chuckled and said, "Someone grab Dean an ice type, he just got burned." Dean then smacked Zep and grumbled to himself. The group laughed, until the laughing was stopped when Tory asked, "Where's Jessie and James?" Trip pointed to the forest behind them and said, "They went to have some relaxation time in the forest. Ash then said, "Ok then, have fun you guys." With that he walks off to go look at different shops for and with Cynthia and Chloe. Everyone else heads off in their own directions.

"So, what do you wanna do Zep?" Dean questions with his hands behind his head as they walk off in a random direction. Zep replied, "I don't know, let's look around until we find something interesting." They talk about random things as they look at shops and greet fans. Dean then asked Zep, "Don't we go onto single battles tomorrow?" Zep though bout until he said, "Yeah I believe so, I believe that today is doubles battles to cut the number of trainers in half. Then there's the singles 1 on 1, then I believe it's the preliminaries where it's 3 on 3, then the finals are full 6 on 6." Dean then said, "Sounds like too much work," causing Zep to say, "You think walking into the kitchen for a snack when you're like 5 feet away is too much work." Grumbling, Dean looked at Zep and said, "Shut up." They continue to friendly bicker with each other before bumping into someone and knocking them down.

"Oh crap," Dean says extending a hand, "So sorry about that, we weren't," he was cut off when he sees who it is. The girls they knocked over are quite beautiful in their eyes, they both have bright dark blue eyes, and one has light brown hair running down her back, while the other has blue hair running down her back but part of it is held up on both sides of her head by yellow clips. The Brown-haired girl replied, "I-it's ok," while grasping Dean's hand, and the blue haired girl grasps Zep's hand. They pull the girls to their feet. Dean then kissed the Brown-haired girl's hand and he said, "Once again we are really sorry for knocking down such beautiful ladies." Zep just smiled sweetly.

The brown-haired girl blushes, "I said it's ok, my names May by the way, and this is my friend Dawn," Dean replied, "Well it's very nice to meet you ladies, I am Dean, and this is my best friend Zepplin." Zep then said, "How about e get you ladies something to drink and we can hang out." Then Dawn said sadly, "Well we'd love to hang out, but are friends are waiting for us." Zep then said, "Maybe we can hang out another time then." Dawn and May nodded their heads, and Dean asked, "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" and Dawn replied, "Yeah, here." Dawn dug through her backpack until she pulled out a paper and pen and handed it to Dean. He writes something on it and hands rips in half before giving one piece to each girl, "May, that's my number, and that's Zep's number. So, if you girls ever want to hang out, just give us a call." He winks before walking off along with Zep who smiles sweetly at them and waves, they wave back with blushes on their face. May then whispered, "Wow, I think I'm in love." Dawn nodded her head in agreement and said, "That Zep guy is really cute and sweet, and quiet," and May replied with a blush on her cheeks, "I think Dean was cuter, he's a real charmer."

 **-x- Time skip a couple hours**

"Is this the place?" Dean asks. Zep looks down at his watch and the map, "Yup, this is the place?" They walk into the restaurant and spot their friends sitting at a table already and head over to them. As Dean and Zep sat down, Cynthia asked them, "What took you two so long?" Zep then said, "Well, Dean here wouldn't let me show him where to go saying he knew where this place was, so after an hour of walking around aimlessly, I took over and it took us another hour to get here." Dean smiled Sheepishly as Zep explained what happened. Max then said, "Good thing we told you ahead of time." Then Ash looked at Max and said with a smirk on his face, "Told you Dean would get them lost." Ash then looked at John and said, "Pay up John." John reluctantly took out his wallet and paid Ash 50 Pokédollars. John then looked at Dean and Zep and said, "We made a bet to see which of you would get you two lost, I said Zep, and Ash said Dean." Before Zep could say anything, A waitress shows up and asks them, "What would you like to drink?" They order their drinks and she leave. Dean then got everyone's attention and said, "Guess what happen to us," Dean says. Paul, with a bored look on his face, said, "What happened to you two?" Dean then said, "Well while walking me and Zep ran into two beautiful girls, and they were sweet too."

"So," Drew says, "Little Dean's got a girlfriend huh?" Dean looked at Drew and said, "Shut up Drew. We're not dating, yet." Zep then said, "We barely had time to get to know them before they left." Cynthia then said, in a teasing tone, "Wait a second, is that a blush I see on your cheeks Zepplin?" Zep replied, nervously and with a slight blush, "Huh? N-no." then Bonnie said, "It is, Zep actually likes a girl." The group laugh at the two's embarrassment. Then Dean said defensively, "Hey, at least we aren't hitting on every like we see like that Brock guy." Ash laughs, he then said, "Yeah, he always was horrible at that, but it got really annoying after Kanto." James then said, "Then it's a good thing they betrayed you." When everyone looked at him, James added on, "if they didn't, he wouldn't be Champion and he wouldn't have all of us here where we are." Ash then said, "Now that you put it like that, you're right. If they wouldn't have betrayed me I wouldn't have the friend I have now, and I would have these two beautiful women in my life," he says hugging Chloe and Cynthia. As the two girls hugged Ash back, the group says, "Aww." Just then, the Waitress came back and gave them their drinks and took their food orders.

 **-X-.**

Ash hands the money to the lady at the reception desk, and she said, "Thank you for coming here to eat Mr. Satoshi." Ash replied, "Thank you, mam," he responds and walks out where everyone's waiting for him. Dean looked at the night sky, "That was some good food." Zep looked at Dean and said after a sigh, "You think any food is good," Zep says with a sigh. Then Dean replied, "Not broccoli, broccoli is disgusting." The group sigh at his actions, and Dean then said, "What?" John then looked at Ash and asked, "So, what now?" to which Dean said with a yawn, "I wanna go home and sleep." Ash then said, "When don't you want to sleep?" Dean then looked at Ash with a smile on his face and said, "Hey, that was uncalled for." John then said, "It was totally called for Dean, especially since you cost me 50 Pokédollars." Then Cynthia said, "He isn't the only one though," referring to the passed-out Chloe in her arms.

"Let's go back to the hotel guys," Ash says taking Chloe from Cynthia. Dean and Zep walk behind the group, "You think we should try and find them tomorrow to hang out?" Zep shrugged his shoulders and said with a slight smile, "I think it could be fun." Dean nodded his head and the two ran to catch up to the others. When the group reaches the hotel, they piled into the elevator and ride it up to their floor and split off to their own rooms for the night. Ash laid Chloe down on her bed and tucks her in, "Goodnight sweetheart," he says giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ash he leaves the room to crawl into his bed a small smile finds its way onto Chloe's sleeping face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own this story, I got permission from the original writer The Electric Dragon Rider to write this story, I hope you guys like this story.**

 **-X- Time Skip**

 **"Pokémon Attack"**

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathy"_

As the sun rose up in the Lilly of the Valley Conference, sending the merchants into action as they set up their stalls. In the forest a stood a man with a black cloak with a 2 sparring Lucario's and two other men. The man then said, "You got to focus if you want to tap into your aura Dean." Dean once again closes his eyes and took a deep breath, he opens his right hand and visualized an aura sphere forming in his hand. When he looked he noticed that he had indeed started to form one. "I did it," he says excitedly, "I did it." Ash then said, "Good, now focus onto steadying it." However, Dean was too excited, and his aura sphere started to crackle and shake in his hand. "What the," he's cut off when it shoots forward on its own and flies in an erratic fashion in the direction of the market stalls.

"Crap," Ash mumbles under his breath before shooting his own at it causing it to explode. Ash then looked at Dean and said, "We'll work on that later Dean," Ash says. Dean looks at the ground in disappointment, "Come on Lucario," one of the bipedal Pokémon walks forward and taps on the Pokéball on Deans waist. When his Lucario approached him Ash asked, "How'd it go bud?" and Lucario responded by saying, " _It went ok master, but he's still struggling to control his aura_." Ash then said, "So is Dean, and I thought I said to quit calling me master." Lucario smirks before returning itself to the Pokéball. Ash then sighed and walked over to the two Kalos natives and asked them, "You guys ready?" and they both said, "Yeah," Zep then said, "I think match ups should be up by now, if not now, then soon." Ash then said, "Let's go then."

 **-X-**

After reaching the Pokémon center Ash and Dean left their Lucario's with Nurse Joy for them to be checked out. "Morning boys," Cynthia says walking in with Chloe and John. The two Kanto Natives looked at Cynthia and said, "Morning Cynthia." As he hugged his daughter, Ash said, "Morning babe. Hey John," and John replied, "Hey Ash, how did training go?" Ash told John that Dean and his Lucario are progressing, slowly but surely. Just then, Nurse Joy came back, and she said with a smile, "Your Lucario are fine, they just need some rest is all." Ash and Dean took their Lucario back and they said, "Thank you Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy then said, "Battle match ups are now being shown in the lobby." They nod and head out, and when Dean sees the Match ups, he smiled but then frowns. Chloe looked at her 'Uncle' and asked, "What's wrong Uncle Dean?" Dean looked at Chloe and said, "I'm happy because I get to fight Brock, but that's the only battle I have today." Then Zep said with a smirk, "I get to battle Misty." Ash then said in a dark way, "Destroy them, they hurt the worst." Both Zep and Dean looked at Ash and said determinedly, "You got it Ash." Slowly their friends joined them and check their match ups. Max then looked at Dean and said, "Looks like you have a little while before your battle today Dean." Dean then said, "Let's to get some breakfast." Ash laughed and said, "Let's go then."

 **-X-**

"That was some good food," Dean says patting his stomach. Zep patted Dean on the back and said, "I'll agree there." Then Cynthia said, "Well we better hurry if we don't want to be late for your battle. They walk over and Dean and Zep talk strategies, "So I plan to use Kirlia to get some more experience." Zep looked at Dean and asked, "The one Ash gave you?" Dean nodded his head and he said, "I think after this battle I'll evolve him if he's ready." Zep smiled and said, "That'll definitely be good experience." Dean then smirked and said, "And if I defeat him with a little Kirlia, he'll definitely be humiliated. And to help, I'll try and file him up a bit." Zep then warned Dean, "Just don't do too much, you don't want to be kicked from the tournament for harassment." Dean gave Zep a smirk before he said, "I won't," Dean says with a smirk and walks into his waiting area while everyone else heads to the stands. He tosses a Pokéball and a Pokémon with green legs, and hair, and a white shirt and shirt with red horns appear. The Pokémon looked at his trainer and asked, "Kirl?" Dean then said, "Hey Kirlia, I'm using you for this battle, so I need you be prepared. We're going up against one of the traitors, so the opponent might be stronger, but I'm counting on you to humiliate him. Ok?" The Pokémon nodded his head with a smile. Dean then said smiling, "Good," Dean then returned Kirlia to Pokémon.

 **-X-**

When the battle started, the referee said, "Let the battle between Brock Stone of Pewter City and Dean of the Kalos Elite Four begin, trainers please send out your Pokémon." Dean grabbed Kirlia's Pokéball an he said, "Crush him Kirlia," as Brock said, "Go Steelix." Dean called out the first move an he said, "Use **Brick Break**." Then Brock called out, "Stop it with **Iron Tail**." Dean then said with a smirk, " **Teleport**." The little Kirlia disappears as Brock's Steelix slams its tail into the ground. Kirlia reappears above the metal snake Pokémon's head, smashing its glowing hand into Steelix. The Steelix groans in pain from the hit causing Brock to growl in annoyance. Brock then told Steelix, "Use **Dig**." As Steelix went underground, Dean said, "Keep guard Kirlia, when you think it's coming use **Teleport** again." Then Steelix appeared and tried to slam into the small Pokémon and manages to hit its leg as it teleported away. Dean then told Kirlia, "Use **Psychic**." The metal snake is surrounded in a blue hue as it is lifted into the air, " **Explode** it," Dean says as the hue around Steelix grows brighter before it explodes sending the steel Pokémon to the ground. Brock growls again seeing his strongest Pokémon getting beaten by a little Kirlia. Dean then decided to taunt Brock and he said, "What's the matter Brock? Too busy thinking about how to get in another girls pants instead of the battle?" Brock growls " **Dig**." Dean then said, "Upset I said that? My good buddy Ash, used to tell me about you," Brock flinches and freezes upon hearing that name, Dean continued talking, "He used to tell me all about your fails at love from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh. It was quite funny, he would also tell me about how he looked up to you like a brother." Brock growled, then froze, feeling slightly guilty. Dean then said with mocking sadness, "It's a real shame he passed away, I would've liked to congratulate him on his progress during Kalos." Brock growls knowing that his opponent was just trying to mess with him. "Use **Iron Head** into **Iron Tail**."

Before Kirlia can react Steelix appears from the ground in front it, smashing its steel head into its stomach launching it backwards before smashing it once again with its hardened tail. Kirlia cries out in pain after getting hit from two super effective moves and being thrown into the wall. Kirlia drops from the indentation it made upon contact and lands on the ground in a crouch. Brock then cried out angrily, "Hit it again before it can recover," Steelix's head hardened again over and rushed over to the injured Kirlia, as Dean called out, "Kirlia Use **Teleport**!" Before Kirlia can execute the move, it was smashed into the wall by Steelix, the bigger Pokémon pulled back before smashing it again but with its tail gain. It towered over the injured Pokémon. The small Pokémon was on his hands and knees as he said, "Kirlia!"

" **Hyper Beam** ," Brock shouted angrily causing the crowd to gasp, knowing that if that move hits Kirlia would most likely not survive. Dean shouted for Kirlia in distress, and he tried to return his Pokémon to its ball, but the beam of red energy is blocked by Steelix. Making a split-second decision, Dean abandons his trainer box and runs over to his Pokémon calling out its name in distress. He leaps over Steelix's tail as it tries to swat him away and jumps over his Pokémon curling his body around it with hopes to protect him. The beam is fired before anyone can react and an explosion along with the pained scream of Dean is heard. Zep is the first of Dean's friends to jump over the wall and rush over to the injured trainer. He is soon followed by the rest including May and Dawn. The two girls make their way over to the injured trainer, while Ash makes his way towards Brock. Ash then shouted at Brock, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you for this!" Before he can charge the man Paul and John rush over and grab his arms, "Let me go!" The others hurry over to Ash hoping to calm him down. May looked at Dean and asked worriedly, "Is he ok?" and Zep replied, "Unless I can get him to a hospital I don't know," Zep then ripped off part of Dean's tattered shirt before wrapping it around his back hoping to stop the blood flow. May takes off her bandanna and wraps it over a gash on his forehead. Zep quickly grabs one of Deans Poke balls and tosses it revealing Dean's Gardevoir. Zep then said urgently, "Gardevoir, I need you to teleport us to the hospital asap." The Pokémon nodded her head and her eyes glow blue before teleporting the 4 humans to the hospital. When they got there, Zep called out urgently, "I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" A few nurses rush over and see the unconscious and injured Dean. "I need a medical bed stat," a nurse calls out as a team of Doctors rush out of the emergency care unit. They load the injured teen onto the bed and wheel him away behind the doors they came from. A nurse then said, "We'll do everything we can, so explain what happened." Zep started explaining what happened, Zep said, "He was battling in the tournament when his opponent became aggressive and tried to kill Dean's Pokémon." My finished explaining seeing Zep pause in the middle of speaking and she said, "But before his opponents Pokémon could finish off his with a Hyper Beam he ran forward and curled his body around his Pokémon's in hopes of saving its life."

"Ok," the nurse says writing what she was told on a clip boar before disappearing behind the doors Dean was taken through. Zep then handed May and Dawn Kirlia's Pokéball and said, "Get Kirlia healed please." They nodded their heads and run out of the doors to heal the Pokémon. Zep makes his way to the waiting area and takes a seat before burying his head in his hands and softly crying. A few minutes later Zep gets a text from an unknown number, "We're going to stay here while Kirlia gets healed. Let us know when you get an update on Dean. - Dawn" He replies with a quick "ok". Zep then added Dawn's number into his contacts list. About 10 minutes later Chloe runs into the hospital and over to Zep. She hugs onto him as Cynthia comes running after her. Chloe then aske Zep, "Is Uncle Dean going to be ok?" Sadly, Zep said, "I don't know Chloe, He's been in there for around 15 minutes." Taking a seat next to Zep, Cynthia said, "We'll find out soon enough Chloe." Chloe nodded her head and sat on Cynthia's lap, causing Cynthia to smile

 **-X-**

About five minutes after Chloe and Cynthia showed up, Ash and the rest of the group show up. Ash asked Zep, "Any word on his condition?" Zep shook his head sadly, causing the group to look down sadly and take a seat around the room. John then put his phone away and he told Ash and Zep, "I just got word from Officer Jenny, they have Brock detained and are waiting for us." Ash nodded his head and Zep said, "He's going to pay, they all will pay." John looked at Zep and said, "Zep, don't let your want for revenge to cloud your judgement." Zep looked at John and said, "I'll never understand how you can keep your emotions in check?" John then said, "Just something I had to do while on my journey throughout Kanto, no matter how many times I lost a match, no matter how many times I wanted to call it quits, I trained harder, and I won the rematches against the people I lost to. What I'm trying to say is that you need to keep your composure and defeat Misty in your battle." Zep smiled and said, "You know I will, for Dean."

 **-X-**

20 minutes after Ash showed up a doctor walked out of the emergency care unit, and said "May I please speak to the one who brought in Dean?" Zep quickly stands up and walks towards the doctor, "How is he Doc?" The doctor smiled and said, "He'll live," and the group sighed in relief. Ash then asked the doctor, "How's his condition?" to which the doctor replied, "We managed to stitch his back and stopped to blood flow. He also has a broken arm, a few cracked ribs, and some spinal damage that will heal over time, but he'll have to take a prescription medicine to ease the pain." Max then asked the Doctor, "Will he be able to return to the tournament," but the doctor said, "Sadly no, because of his back he is to stay bedridden for the duration of the tournament unless he is approved by us to leave. And he will have to take some physical therapy to help his back heal once he's up." Cynthia thanked the doctor and Chloe asked, "When can we see him?" The Doctor looked at Chloe and said, "He is being transported to a room right now, so in a few minutes I'll take you all to his room." Before taking a seat again, Ash said, "Thank you doctor."

 **-X-**

A few minutes later the doctor returned and told the group to follow. The packed into elevator and soon arrived on the fourth floor. The walked to the end of the hall and entered a room. Entering the room the first thing the noticed was the pale, passed out Dean laying on a white bed under a thick, fuzzy blanket. He had a tube running from his wrist to a machine which was displaying different rates about his body. On the other side was a heart rate monitor beeping steadily. On the far side of the room was a window taking up the length of the wall, showing a great view of the tournament field and the ocean. Zep walked over and grabbed a chair from the corner and sat next to Dean, he was soon joined by John, Ash, Cynthia, and Chloe, as the rest sat on the bench under the window. They sat in silence as they look on their injured friend. His skin was paled, but not to an extreme, he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, his left arm was in a cast, and his torso was wrapped up. The only sounds that filled the room were the beeping of the monitor next to Dean, Dean's quiet ragged breaths, and the soft breathing of everyone else in the room. After sitting in the room for a while everyone slowly left the room, leaving the people closest to Dean left. Cynthia then said, "Come on Chloe, let's go get your uncle some flowers." Chloe nodded her head and walked out with Cynthia and walked out with Cynthia. Ash then said, "I'm heading to the police station to see how long I can get Brock locked up for." John looked at Ash and said, "I'll go with you, I want to punch Brock for what he did." Then Zep stood up and said, "I'm going too, those bastards will pay for what they've done." Ash and John nodded their heads and the three males leave their sleeping friend alone.

 **-X-**

"Time to take this bitch down," Zep says coldly as he grabs a poke ball and walks into the stadium. Ash nodded his head and headed into the stands to watch the battle. Zep walked onto the field and spots Misty waving to her friends and blowing kisses to her boyfriend. Zep then said annoyed, "If you done being sappy let's get this over with," causing Misty rolls her eyes. "Let the battle between Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City and Zepplin Pierce of the Kalos Elite Four Begin," The ref says, "Trainers, please select your Pokémon." Misty then said, "Misty chooses Starmie," as she sent out her starfish like Pokémon. Zep then said as he sent out his Pokémon, "Let's go Venasaur, be fierce for Pierce." Misty called out the first move for the battle and she said, "Start off with **Psychic**." The gem of the water/psychic type Pokémon glows before a pink hue surrounds Venasaur. Still annoyed, Zep said, "Stop her with **Vine Whip.** " Zep then watched his Pokémon easily breaks the psychic move and whips its opponent with the super effective move. Misty then said, " **Rapid Spin** ," her Pokémon started to spin rapidly and head towards Venasaur. Zep sighed, raised his wrist and said, Zep sighs, "No reason for this, but let's do it." He taps the mega stone in his bracelet, a white aura strings out of the bracelet in four streams before going green and connecting with the band around Venasaur's leg. Zep then said, "With the bond we share, let our hearts become one. Gather strength from my own, AND MEGA EVOLVE!" A bright flash of light follows and when it disappears Venasaur has undergone another evolution. Its skin has become a lighter blue green than before, with 3 dark teal spots between its eyes and a pink flower on its forehead. The flower on its back has grown a few more big pink petals, while the base of the flower has gotten thicker. the leaves now stick out and hang down off the trunk, with four blueish leaves underneath them on its back. It also has four vines hanging above each green leaf. Zep then said, "Take her down with **Razor Leaf**." The big Pokémon shakes its back as leaves fall out and it whips them towards Starmie at a fast pace. The super effective move struck Starmie knocking the star Pokémon back. Zep then said, "Now use **Solar Beam**." A small ball of energy forms above Venasaur's flower, and Misty said, "Use **Ice Beam** quickly," Misty calls out urgently. The back part of Starmie spins as a ball of ice appears before shooting out a beam of it at the large grass/poison Pokémon. Zep then said in a bored tone, "Release." The Solar Beam fires ripping through the Ice Beam and hitting Starmie causing an explosion sending the water/psychic Pokémon into the wall as it's gem loses its glow signifying it's knocked out. The referee then said, "Starmie is unable to battle, therefore. The winner is Zepplin Pierce of the Kalos Elite Four." Zep walks out as the crowd explodes into cheers. Misty stops her foot and storms out, mad that she lost.

 **-X-**

After a short walk Zep, Chloe, Ash, John, and Cynthia walk into the elevator and rode it up to the fourth floor. When the elevator opened they walked to the end of the hall and opened the door to Dean's room. They see the t.v. on showing the results of Zep's battle. Dean looks over and sees his closest friends, "Hey guys," he says with a pained smile. Smiling back, Chloe ran over to her uncle's bed, climbing on to give him a hug as she said, "Uncle Dean!" hugging her with his good arm, Dean said, "Hey Chloe." Smiling, Ash said, "Nice to see you awake," and dean replied, "Yeah, I woke up just in time to watch Zep's match start. Nice job by the way." Smirking, Zep said, "Thanks," Zep then asked, "How are you feeling man?"

"Fantastic," he replies sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "just peachy." The five laughed, causing Dean to say, "I'm hurt, both figuratively and literally." Cynthia then said, "You took quite the hit there." Dean then asked Zep, "How's Kirlia?" and Zep told Dean in a Partial lie, "I ran him to the Pokécenter after dropping you off here, I'll check on him when we leave." Smiling, Dean said, "Thanks bro." Dean then laid back down, yawned, and said, "I'm going to take a nap." The five visitors then said, "Sleep well Dean," they then walked out of the room the let their friend have his peace.

 **-X-**

A knock on the door sounds through the room, "It's open," Dean calls out as he continues to watch tv. The door opens revealing a smiling brunette and blue haired girl. "Hey Dean," May says walking over to the bed with some flowers and a balloon, "How are you feeling?" Dean responded, "Sore, very sore." Then Dawn said, "I bet, that was a hard hit you took." Dean then said, "So I've been told, so what made you come visit?" May told Dean, "Zep text us saying that you woke up, so we thought we'd come visit." Dean smiled and said, "You know, we never got to hang out like we planned." May then said, "Your right, wanna chat for a while?" Sarcastically, Dean said, "Sorry but I'm busy." Causing then two girls to laugh and May said with an eye roll, "Very funny Dean." They three then heard a voice come from the Door and the voice said, "What the fuck are you two doing here?" the three looked at the door and saw John standing there. May stood up and said in a panicked tone, "J…J…John, what are you doing here?" John, in a pissed mood, said, "I came to check on Dean, only to find out that two traitors got here before me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have security escort you out." Dawn then said, "Because we never wanted to betray Ash. We were forced to, they would have killed us and told our Pokémon that he killed us." John's anger was washed away by watching May and Dawn about to cry, he felt...sorry for the two of them. John then sighed and said, "Alright, I'll let you to talk to him. Like I said, I only came here to check on him, and he looks fine to me, see you guys later." John then walked out of the hospital Room.

 **-X-**

So the girls and Dean sit around for about an hour or so just chatting and getting to know each other. " We better get going," Dawn says to May. As Dawn got up to walk, Dean said, "Bye girls and the Bluenette said, "Bye Dean, hope you get better soon." When Dawn left, May then said, "Bye Dean," she then kissed his forehead and quickly rushes out of the room blushing. Dean stares at the closed door dumbfounded with a blush on his cheeks, "Did she just?" He continued to stare for a few minutes before smiling, "So cute," he whispers to himself, before returning to watching tv.

 **-X-**

Throughout the next couple of days Dean had many visitors, all from his friends and a couple from May and Dawn. He enjoyed when someone came to visit, it took his mind off the fact that he couldn't do anything but was bored when they left. The days went by his friends battling random trainers, but surprisingly, none faced the traitors or each other yet. And today was the last day for the 1v1 battles. Dean then asked, "So who's battling today?" and Zep replied, "I believe Paul and Trip are battling each other." Then Chloe joined the conversation and she said, "I'm battling Tony as well." Dean then teased Chloe by saying, "So little Chloe's battling her boyfriend?" Chloe then quickly blushed and said, "W-what? I'm not, we're not, he's not my boyfriend." Zep then said, taking attention away from Chloe, "Mmhmm, anyway, Cynthia is battling some random trainer again, and I think that's all." Then Dean said, "Cool, I'm definitely looking forward to Paul and Trips match, as well as yours Chloe." Ash then said, "You need to get going for your match Chloe." Chloe nodded her head and said, "Bye Uncle Dean," Chloe then sent out her Gardevoir and teleporting herself, Ash, John, Zep, and Cynthia away to the stadium. Chloe quickly makes her way into the stadium and onto the field. She looks across the field and sees her opponent, "Good luck Tony!" She calls out to him waving.

Tony smiled and called back, "You too Chloe." The Referee then said, "Let the battle between Tony of the Hoenn Elite Four and Chloe of the Kalos Elite Four begin, trainers please select your Pokémon." Grabbing the Pokéball of his choice, Tony said, "Let's go Torkal," sending out the fiery turtle Pokémon. Like Tony, Chloe grabbed the Pokéball of the Pokémon she's going to use an she said, "Shine bright Gardevoir," sending out her shiny Gardevoir, causing the crowd gasps and cheer loudly at the appearance of the shiny. Tony called out the first move and he said, "Start off with **Flamethrower**." As the **Flamethrower** shot towards Gardevoir, Chloe said, "Dodge then use **Psychic** ," Chloe counters, her shiny Pokémon teleported out of the way of the **Flamethrower** and lifts Torkal with **Psychic**. Gardevoir then slammed Torkal into the ground and soon tosses it to the side before teleporting to her trainer. Tony then called out to Torkal and he said, "Torkal, Use **Overheat**." The Fire type Pokémon opens its mouth and send out a burst of flames straight for Gardevoir. Then Chloe called out to her Pokémon and said, "Gardevoir use **Psychic** to divert the **Overheat**." Gardevior's eyes glow blue and the flames stop in their tracks surrounded by a blue hue, and is thrown to the side, as it connects with the wall it splits off sending flames everywhere. Chloe then said, "Now use **Shadow Ball.** " Gardevoir forms a dark purple ball of energy in her hands before launching it at her opponent. Before Torkal can dodge its hit with a Shadow Ball, knocking it back a couple feet. Then Tony said, "Torkal, use **Flamethrower** ," and Chloe said, "Rapid fire **Shadow Ball** ," as Torkal fired a stream of flames, Gardevoir fires **Shadow Ball** after **Shadow Ball**. Slowly the Shadow Balls over power the Flamethrower and hit Torkal. After each hit smoke is thrown into the air, after about 5 Shadow Balls a cloud of smoke hovers over Torkal. As the smoke fades it reveals Torkal laying on the ground with swirls for eyes. The Referee then said, Torkal is unable to continue, Gardevior is the winner, meaning the battle goes to Chloe of the Kalos Elite Four." The crowd cheered as both Tony and Chloe recalled their Pokémon. The two then met in the middle and Tony said, "That was a good battle." Chloe nodded her head and said, "I agree, want to meet up later for ice cream." Tony nodded his head and said, "Sure, after Paul and Trip's battle?" Chloe nodded her head and the two shook hands and exited the Arena. Next up was Paul and Trip, that as going to be an interesting battle.


End file.
